House of Cards: The King's White Queen
by Daughter of the Oceans
Summary: She knows the game. She's played it for years and she's dealt her cards right. When the Kira Case starts to threaten everything she's worked for and the CCG gets involved, she'll have to play with a brand new unfamiliar hand of cards. With the arrival of three boys from a British orphanage, how long can she rule the board without getting caught? Probable permanent hiatus or rewrite
1. The Cards are in the Deck

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Death Note or Tokyo Ghoul, I am not nearly smart or clever enough to produce such a great manga series at Death Note and Tokyo Ghoul. I will say that this fic will not be my primary focus, mostly being updated here and there. My main focus fic is "Key to my Heart", which is a Haikyu! fic. That being said, I will do my absolute best to update from time to time. So don't be alarmed if I don't update for a month, it doesn't mean I have abandoned this story, it just means I'm lazy. There, I admit it. I'm lazy.**

 **With that all said, please enjoy!**

* * *

If she had to say one word to describe her life so far in general, she'd choose the word "selfish". Oh, certainly not her. She's probably given the most in her life, but received very little. No, it was her parents and guardian who'd been selfish. Both sets.

First her biological parents.

Her mother was killed when she was only 5 months old, caught in the act of crime. After that, her criminal father dumped her on the side of the streets, abandoning her. Her parents were selfish, that's how she'd describe them, they had loved crime too much to care for the daughter they had. In all honesty, she probably wasn't a planned baby, more like she was a side result of them convorting around and having a party. Maybe at one point they had loved her, but certainly not enough to care for her properly. Then she was adopted by a couple, the Mikan Family, who so called "rescued" her. Yes, she was grateful that she didn't live in the overflowing orphanage anymore, but the Mikan couple were selfish. Her adopted Mikan Osamu, was an important member of the board in a well-known firm, while her adopted mother, Mikan Murasaki, was a proud store manager of a large shopping store in a huge mall. They both loved their jobs, probably too much.

She couldn't count on both hands and feet how many times she'd spent her birthdays or holidays at the old Scottish neighbor lady's house since her parents "couldn't" make it due to work. As a very young child, she missed her parents terribly. Once she reached the age of 5, she was numb to it, and didn't care. Besides, she loved Mrs. Fiona Maceachthighearna, and her granddaughter, Iwalani Maceachthighearna, who was only a little less than a year older than her.

When she was 9, her parents were murdered by Aogiri. They weren't exactly targeted by the ghoul terrorists, just simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. When the CCG informed her of her parents' deaths, they quickly became concerned by how she never shed a tear, or cried her heart out. In other words, she just stood there quietly, not looking particularly sad but not happy. She guessed that's how she always looked.

Yet she couldn't help but blame them. If they hadn't stayed late for that extra meeting, if they had left early for her ninth birthday, they wouldn't have been caught up in the Aogiri business that killed them. She also couldn't help but laugh dryly at the irony of the situation. In end, it was their love for money and their jobs that for killed them. Doesn't karma bite? At last, she ended up in the care of her adopted father's older brother. Mikan Mihiko. Out of all the people she'd been taken care of, she would have to confess the best had been him. Although he also loved his job as a senior member of the Japanese Police probably too much, he at least made efforts to make time for her birthdays and other special occasions.

But he too, was selfish, and wasn't at home very much. However, this she used to her advantage. Here's a little secret about her, she's a natural half ghoul. Her mother had in fact been murdered by the CCG, for being a ghoul. To be fair, Jinju Misa was only a B rated ghoul, yet often gorged herself to the point where she was noticed and quickly eliminated. She even knows who did the deed: Shinohara Yukinori. If she ever met him, she'd have to thank him for ridding filth like Jinju Misa. Her father, Jinju Haku, was a criminal who sold drugs and weapons illegally for a Yakuza group known as Shiyokai. Honestly, she had once met them (then killed them all) and they weren't all that impressive for such a scary name.

So, for her own adventures as a half ghoul, it really only started when she was 10, when Yakumo Oomori, or Yamori, or Jason, tortured her for 13 days. Typical him. Consider it a petty grudge against her mother, for some unknown reason. This in turn caused her hair to turn stark white from its original black and gave her some nice black fingernails, or the famous Maria Antoinette Syndrome we all know and love from Tokyo Ghoul. It's been said that after Kaneki's own torture session that she gave him therapy tips. Of course, since she was a half ghoul, she couldn't very well tell anyone she was tortured because of her mom.

In reality, the CCG covered it up a terrorist attack and it was in fact the ghouls of Anteiku who saved her life. It was after this event, that she decided to create her own group of ghouls to protect those who needed protection, and in exchange they would work for her. It launched much faster than she thought it would. And after even humans came to her for aid, she declared her group would consist of both ghouls and human who would work together.

At first, the idea wasn't well met, but once she reminded them that she took them in, she could very easily take them out, the idea became more popular. After a few months, the group became well known and quite feared. She even impressed herself, she was the leader of a very terrifying and large organization. Quite certainly, she had helpers along the way, she was only 11, and of course she needed some guidance. And thus the rings and circles and ranks were formed.

Think of it like biology (I know, not everyone's favorite topic, but work with me here!). There were two circles, Circle Cat for the ghouls and Circle Crow for the humans. Then in each circle there were three rings. Rings of Fire, the main fighting ring, Darkness, the main intelligence ring, and Death, the specialized jobs ring. In each Ring, there were ranks. 10 was the lowest and 2 was the highest. Rank 1 was only for the three Officers in each Ring, and then Rank 0 was only for the Executives that led rings and the Ringleader, which was her.

Defining your positon in the organization was simple, you'd state your Circle, then your Ring, and finally your Rank. Her title was "Circle C, Ring of Three, Rank 0", since she was the special Ringleader of Hell's Circus, leader of the Acrobats. (Wasn't the CCG so clever in nicknaming them?)

And she trusted her Executives much more than her uncle. They were her true family. Well, she couldn't very well forget Reagan and Alice, could she?

Now at the age of 13, she was the feared Kitsune, with her nine red rinkaku tails and her crimson fox mask, she led one of the top most deadliest and feared ghoul organizations. Did she mention she was a hidden genius, the only way you could tell that she was smarter than average was that she was in a grade above the norm, and that really wasn't even scratching the surface. And the best part was that the CCG didn't even know there were human in Hell's Circus, since everyone wore masks to conceal their identity, the CCG believed it was an all ghoul group. How delightful.

And to think she was only Mikan Kyoko, a white haired with black roots and scarlet eyed 13 year old girl who was a third year at Morinomiya Junior High (this school is actually from Gakuen Babysitters, but is a very irrelevant part of the story).

And this is where Kyoko's story finally gets amusing and fun, with the start of the Kira Murders and the Kira Investigation led by the mysterious L. Which one will she side with, and how much entertainment can she get from this?

You want an entertaining story? I'll tell you one. Listen closely, Kyoko's story is one of a lifetime. After all, it isn't very often one of my kind takes interest in a human, ghoul or both.

* * *

Another day of school finally over. Kyoko sighed as she made her way home, just wanting to get her homework done then hold that meeting with her 6 Executives. Hearing very fast approaching footsteps, she braced herself for the incoming stampede.

"KYOKO-KUN!" A vivacious and joyful shout erupted from behind her and soon Kyoko found herself locked in a half choke hold, half hug.

"I haven't seen you in foreverrrrr!" Maceachthighearna Iwalani trilled happily.

"It's been a good two minutes since you saw me in class," Kyoko reminded her.

Iwalani laughed heartily, slinging an arm around her friend. "Details don't matter!" She tossed her medium length white and purple streaked hair over her shoulder. "Where's Waratah?"

"Right here," a kind voice sounded from behind them. A girl with long white hair with dark blue, purple, pink and light blue tips and pink eyes calmly walked towards them. Eichhorst Waratah. Yes, yes, very specific, I know.

"Wara-chan! You ready to go?" Iwalani asked, walking towards the exit and dragging Kyoko with her.

Kyoko kept trying to wiggle out of Iwalani's hold but alas, to no avail, she was failing miserably.

"Hai, Kyoko-kun?" Waratah turned to the last and youngest member of their group.

"Yeah I'm good," Kyoko wheezed.

 _Please let me go!_ Kyoko pleaded internally.

"Then let's go! To Kyoko-kun's house!" Iwalani declared, skipping off while still having an arm around Kyoko.

"Iwa-chan! I'm dying down here!" Kyoko shrieked murderously, not appreciating this treatment.

"You'll live!" Was the cackled response.

Waratah could only sweat drop at her best friends' usual antics.

Upon arriving at Kyoko's small home, Iwalani finally released Kyoko from her death hold, and Kyoko bolted for the door, quickly unlocking it. Heaving a disgruntled sigh, she let her friends inside.

"Pardon the intrusion," they recited perfectly, taking off their shoes.

Kyoko never did like it when they said that. "You two do realize there's no one ever home to say that, right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Iwalani waved all that carelessly. "It's called proper manners, and you're the only one who's actually Japanese! The irony!"

Waratah smiled amiably while shoving Iwalani inside and shutting the door. Taking off her shoes, Kyoko gloomily made her way to the table, dumping out all the crap homework she had.

"I can't wait until the next break," Kyoko mumbled, already starting on that studying. "I want to get this over with, so I can tell my uncle I studied."

Iwalani snorted in sarcasm. "Yeah, for what, 3 minutes?"

Their "study" time was more of a "hang out but say we studied as an excuse" time. Iwalani had already spilled the tea, which was very unsurprising for the girl. Waratah, the only one with actual common sense in their friend group, gracefully cleaned the spilled tea while somehow baking cookies. Kyoko swore her friend was a magical girl with special powers or something like that. She herself knew in the world they lived in, it was certainly possible. Shinigamis, Death Notes, Ghouls, Vampires, Grim Reapers, Demons, Angels, Kyoko wouldn't be surprised at all to find out witches were real.

"Oh, by the way, when's the Executive meeting?" Waratah asked, scooping up papers back into her bag.

Kyoko paused in consuming one of Waratah's fabulous sugar with strawberry filling cookies. "Um, we're meeting at Sayu-san's house."

"EH? Isn't that super dangerous? Considering out of the four of us, she's the only one with a sibling," Iwalani cut in, rocking back and forth in her chair.

"Yagami Sachiko invited us for dinner, and since we have that meeting today, I thought we could have it in her room," Kyoko explained. At the same time, she was munching on a cookie carelessly.

In a blink of an eye, Waratah snatched the cookie out of Kyoko's mouth. "Then you shouldn't eat so many cookies before dinner! You've eaten what, 12?"

"17."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

" **Aside from that, you should all get going** _ **."**_

And this is where I come in. I'm that super cool mysterious extra person in all those Death Note fanfics you read, that one person who gives the protagonist an advantage over L and Light.

Iwalani's head snapped up. "Sensei!"

" **You have exactly 7 minutes to get to the Yagami residence, I suggest you better hurry up."**

Waratah did a playful salute. "Hai, Sensei."

After I got all them hooligans out of the Mikan House, I followed them, just walking behind. Oh they knew it too.

"Sensei's following us," Iwalani sang while skipping ahead of Waratah and Kyoko.

"Probably to make sure you don't get lost and end up at the jailhouse again," Kyoko snickered.

Revenge is petty but satisfactory.

Waratah chortled, further sending her purpled haired friend into a depression. "Oh yes! Though she's not as bad as Shishou…"

"Truth."

"Left," Kyoko ordered, turning a corner and soon, they faced the home of the Yagamis.

The moment they got in front of the door, it flung open and revealed a jubilant, smiling brown haired 14 year old girl. Sayu Yagami. Ah, in the original timeline, she had such a poor, tragic life. Thus my father, husband and I altered the future, placing a few more key players on the board. Mainly Kyoko, Iwalani, Waratah and Hell's Circus. It certainly changed a lot of things from the original. What a bore the original was, I'm so thrilled that there will be more action in this one.

"Yo!" Sayu beamed happily. "Okaa-san! They're here!"

Stepping inside, the house was filled with choruses of "please pardon the intrusion."

Sachiko Yagami, a woman who looked very similar to her own daughter, greeted them warmly. "We have about 30 minutes left until dinner, I'm very sorry for the lateness. I got a late start."

Kyoko bowed forgivingly. "No, it's ok. Thank you for feeding us."

"Yeah Mom! It's ok!" Sayu chirped bubbly. "Let's go to my room while we wait!"

Nodding, Kyoko followed her energetic friend, with Iwalani and Waratah trailing along behind like lost puppies. Closing the door, Sayu breathed a sigh. Glancing around, she checked every corner and shut the binds of the windows.

"Coast clear," Sayu announced, leaping onto her bed. "Wara-chan, did you bring the sound silencers?"

Pulling out several devices and wires, Waratah set them up around the room, silencing the noise that could be heard from outside the room and they wirelessly cut off sound from any cameras hidden in the room. Kyoko poked the small devices skeptically.

"Now you're sure these work?" Kyoko asked, scrutinizing at the machines.

"Yup, Yuuta-kun and I machined them ourselves, tested them quite a few times with Yuudai-Ojii," Waratah reassured her boss.

Switching them on, Waratah joined her friends on Sayu's bed.

"Let us begin," Kyoko declared the beginning of the meeting with the Executives of Circle Crow.

"Kyoko, the Kitsune, Circle C, Ring of Three, Rank 0, present."

"Waratah, the Tasmanian Devil, Circle Crow, Ring of Death, Rank 0, present."

"Iwalani, the Purple Hibiscus, Circle Crow, Ring of Darkness, Rank 0, present."

"Sayu, Justice, Circle Crow, Ring of Fire, Rank 0, present."

"Oh that reminds me, why aren't any of our ghoul Executives here?" Sayu inquired curiously.

Kyoko hummed in response. "Yuudai-Ojii is attending an extremely imperative meeting for his corporation, Ketsueki-kun is dealing with some Exorcist business in Kyoto with one of the Officers, and Akemi-nee is busying getting the CCG off our backs. Anyone want to start us off?"

"I will," Iwalani lazily raised her hand. "First of all, why in fricking _Hell_ are the Clowns acting up?! First this 'accident' with that college student guy from Kamii University, now getting involved with Aogiri?! I lost three of my guys to them while on an intelligence mission!"

Iwalani, needless to say, was super uber pissed.

Sayu sighed sadly and tiredly. "It's true the Clowns are getting out of hand, yet they're the only ones besides V who can really stand up to us in a direct challenge. If we confronted them about the issues, they might retaliate. Who knows how many we'd lose."

Waratah tapped her lips with her finger thoughtfully. "A warning?"

"No, a warning won't cut it," Kyoko shut that idea faster than a Mexican Jumping Bean escaping the sun. "While the Clowns have moles is almost every major organization, Aogiri, V, Anteiku, Rose, even the CCG and the Sunlit Garden, they don't in the Wolves of Silence and the Zodiac."

Sayu's eyes locked onto Kyoko in realization. "Both the Wolves and the Zodiac are top elite groups who are small yet very deadly and powerful. Are you….?"

Kyoko nodded in confirmation. "Alliance."

Iwalani merely closed her eyes in thought. "Will that work? And what would it take for them to make the alliance with us?"

"The Wolves are already on good terms with us," Waratah pointed out. "In addition, the Zodiac are threatened by the Clowns just as much."

"What would we do to win them over?" Sayu murmured, already adding up the costs and casualties. "We can't let the Clowns get anymore reckless."

A sudden thought rebounded back to my head. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that.

" **Unless they're trying to accomplish something in the middle of the chaos**."

All four of them darted the eyes to where I was standing, understanding dawning on them.

"A diversion, to arouse chaos and do what they need to do in the background," Kyoko mused over that fact.

"After all, the Clowns always have the last laugh," Iwalani hissed angrily.

Sayu shook her head in disagreement. "Yet the Acrobats are what stir up the crowd."

"What about the Divinities and the Reapers? What if we made an alliance with them as well?" Waratah suggested.

I applaud you Waratah dear for having the guts to suggest it, but there's no way Kyoko will agree to it. So sorry.

"No!" Kyoko said, raising her voice just a bit. "Too risky. Both of those groups are wild cards, too unpredictable."

"So we've ruled out the Divinities and the Reapers," Sayu hurriedly wrote that down, scanning the rest of her notes. "We have about 10 minutes left until Mom calls us for dinner."

"Anything we want to discuss?" Iwalani asked, and everyone heard Iwalani's stomach audibly growl.

I swear, that girl is a bottomless pit. I've lost count of how many times she's stolen one of my precious caramel packs to eat for herself. The little glutton.

"Kira." Sayu instantly spat out in disgust, very different for the usually cheerful and friendly girl.

Oh, what battle and bloodshed does to you.

Iwalani snorted in repulsion. "Damn, Kira's an insult to true criminals. What a coward."

"We need to find a way to deal with Kira, fast. What if Kira starts killing off our people?" Waratah sighed, rubbing the side of her head in worry. "Ghouls can't be killed by a Death Note, which I'm sure is Kira's choice of weapon based on the way criminals are dying, Ghouls are protected from the curse by the Ancients. But our Humans Circles can be killed off, if Kira catches wind of them, they're toast and we might be exposed."

Kyoko drew in a breath, figuring out how to play her cards right. Little one, just remember that one slip up and your castle of cards will come crashing down. Play your cards right, take some risks but please always remember what's most important.

"We'll change their identities." Kyoko said, her eyes still closed.

"What?"

Kyoko sighed, the stress getting to her as well, and after opening her eyes she glanced at the clock. Tick tock dearie.

"We'll change their records. If Kira is using a Death Note, they'll need a name and face. If any of our Human Acrobats are imprisoned, and Kira tries to kill them, he'd have to check police or CCG records." Kyoko explained. "But the legal records will have been changed, but Kira won't know that."

Iwalani's eyes widened in understanding. "You little genius."

"With all that said, while the police is aware of and co-operates with the CCG, Hell's Circus falls under CCG jurisdiction since we're a ghoul organization. Both the CCG is not aware that we have humans operating in our network," Kyoko laid out the cards for all to see. "Therefore, Kira will most likely not check the CCG's prisoner records, since Kira has only been killing human criminals. But it's just a precauation."

"Does Kira even know Ghouls exist?" Iwalani asked skeptically.

Sayu shrugged, not caring very much at all. "Probably, who wouldn't? But usually the CCG won't give out Ghoul's real names since usually they don't know it. Also, the CCG tries to kill as many ghouls as possible."

"How about actually finding Kira while we're on it?" Iwalani brought up the inevitable.

Sayu leaped up suddenly from her bed and rummaged through some drawers before pulling out a notebook, then bounded back onto her bed. "I've been investigating this ever since the killings started five days ago. I think it's a student, based on the killing patterns. And Kira's in the Kanto region, the first kill was a criminal who took a kindergarten classroom hostage in Kanto." Pausing to clear her throat, Sayu also flipped the page.

Dear me Sayu-chan, that's a whole heck of a lot of notes. Of course, I already know who Kira is, but I haven't been able to figure out which Shinigami has been helping Kira.

"Furthermore, Kira has a childish and twisted sense of Justice. I mean, who gets to decide if the criminal gets the death penalty? Let's face it, Kira has a god complex. By killing off criminals, Kira is gaining the favor of the public and eventually Kira will be able to take over governments and countries. Kira will probably use blackmail." Sayu finished, closing her notebook.

Kyoko, Iwalani and Waratah just blinked in shock and sat in silence.

...

"Holy crap, I only figured out half of that, you are truly a genius." Iwalani finally broke the icy silence.

"I was on the same page as Sayu," Kyoko spoke up, reminding everyone of the little snarky genius she was. "Also, it has to be someone who has access to the police files, someone related to a policeman who's on the Kira case."

"Same," Waratah agreed, rubbing her chin in deep thought.

"Is everyone a freaking genius except for me?!"

"You're a genius too, you're one of the best hackers in the world, which takes some genius!"

"Getting off track here Sayu-chan."

"Sorry Kyoko-sama."

Waratah glanced again at the clock. "Dinner will be ready soon, we should wrap this up."

Nodding in agreement, Kyoko's focus snapped to Iwalani. "Alright then. Iwa-chan, you're in charge of hacking into the city's database and changing all of our humans' real names, write them down in everyone's file what they're fake names are. Here's the key to that drawer with all those files in Yuudai-Ojii's Office. Make sure no one can trace you back and no one notices."

Iwalani gave a low whistle after Kyoko handed her the key. "That'll be damn hard but I think I can manage it."

"Sayu-chan, see what you can glean from your dad's files. I have a feeling L and V will get involved in the Kira Case, we can't have them trace anything back to us, even on accident," Kyoko directed towards the brown haired girl.

The latter gave a mock salute in affirmation.

"Wara-chan, build cameras and sound recorders that appear as ordinary objects or very tiny cameras and sound recorders. I want to stick some in the police headquarters," Kyoko turned her final instruction to the half Prussian, half Aboriginal girl.

"What about you?" she asked in response.

"I'll get in contact with the rest of Hell's Circus about this, I'll also see about what I can get from my uncle's files. I'll investigate those in the underground about what they're doing to stay under Kira's radar. In addition, I'll try to uncover Kira's identity without leasing any evidence to the police and revealing myself." Kyoko explained while sliding off Sayu's bed.

Sayu stifled a loud snort, but she failed fantastically. "Basically, everything else. There's our strong dependable Ringleader for us."

Waratah smiled brightly while she disabled the sound silencers. "That's right!"

Just another reminder of all the weight and burdens Kyoko was carrying for Hell's Circus. A knock at the door, it made them all tense up in surprise. Just Light though. Honestly, what were Soichirou and Sachiko thinking? It was such a stupid name.

"Sayu, Mom says dinner is ready, and why is your door locked?" Light-san asked from the other side of the door.

Sayu visibly relaxed. "To keep a nosy busybody out like you!" She teased, unlocking the door.

Swinging open, a faint smile was painted on Light-san's lips. Normally, girls would fall heads over heels over that playboy smile. I loved Kyoko, I couldn't let Light touch and taint her.

" **You know as well as I do how cold, cunning, and cruel Light really is. Be on your guard at all times around him. I still don't know who Light's Shinigami is,"** I whispered into Kyoko's ear, making sure to stay out of Light's sight.

Even though I knew Light couldn't see me, his Shinigami did. And I wanted to hold that advantage of knowing who Light's Shinigami was but that Shinigami wouldn't know who I was. Also, I couldn't count on the Shinigami on revealing who I really was. She nodded faintly, understanding me. And I was loud enough to where Sayu, Waratah and Iwalani heard me, but not the Shinigami. Even Sayu knew how dangerous Light could truly be, and sometimes it scared her more than she would admit.

And as I watched them eat dinner and exchange polite conversation, there was one thing that stood out to me. And he was standing behind Light.

" **Ryuk,"** I hissed darkly under my breath.

Never have I liked him, he was too smart for his own good, and an absolutely trickster. It would make sense that he dropped the Death Note into the human realm, I suspect for entertainment purposes. As a high ranking Shinigami myself, I had the fabulous ability to turn invisible, I usually used it for sneaking up on the other Shinigamis. After I went incognito, the dinner finished and everyone but Light and Sachiko sat on the sofa.

"We're going to watch Ryuga Hideki and I will eventually convince you all he's literally the hottest person ever!" Sayu squealed, switching the TV on.

Iwalani rolled her eyes dramatically. "He is not, Omisha Mikuni is soooooooo much hotter."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Kyoko leaned over towards Waratah to whisper into her ear, the two of them always had to sit in between Sayu and Iwalani so they wouldn't kill each other. "Here we go again."

"For real."

Yet halfway through the drama with Hideki Ryuga, the program was interrupted by a man name Lind L. Taylor, claiming to be L and was openly defying Kira on public television. While watching the announcement, Kyoko's eyes gleamed with elation and wild glee.

"L's brilliant," Kyoko whispered breathlessly.

Oh L really is. But I wasn't going to tell Kyoko that the real genius behind this masterplan was the other detective, V. Oh no, the game wouldn't be as fun if I gave Kyoko all the answers.

The other three heads whipped towards Kyoko in surprise.

"Um?" Iwalani fully expected for Kyoko to explain.

"That's not the real L, the real L would never be that stupid." Kyoko said, munching on Sachiko's delicious mint cookies. "He's goading Kira into revealing where Kira is, notice how Lind L. Taylor said this was being broadcasted worldwide, but he's speaking in Japanese. He's targeting Japan, or probably the Kanto region."

A spark lit in Sayu's eyes, the answer dawning on her. "L is also trying to see if Kira can really kill from a distance, and if Kira needs a name or a face or both to kill."

"Kira will most likely respond to killing Lind L. Taylor, because Kira is childish and arrogant," Waratah added. "Amazing."

Iwalani gasped in disbelief. "L is really a genius. And he'll probably reveal that Lind L. Taylor isn't the real L after Kira kills him. Which means Kira won't be able to kill L since L never shows his face, and no one knows what L's real name is."

"Boom." All four did a four way five high, thrilled they figured it out.

I'm so proud of all of my girls. I'll need to tell Reagan this later, he'll be positively elated beyond words. And soon enough, Lind L. Taylor died on screen (a little morbid to show on public TV though, you trying to traumatize young children, L?) and this fancy old English font type L appeared on the screen. L's insignia. Exactly as Kyoko, Iwalani, Waratah and Sayu predicted, L spouted out everything they had said.

"We're brilliant," Iwalani giggled crazily.

They finished the drama before Sayu kicked them all out of her house. Soon Waratah and Iwalani separated from the group, each going to their respective homes.

"Anyone trailing me?" Kyoko asked in a hushed voice.

" **No, going feeding tonight?"** I asked my own question. Because if she was, I'll have to ask her to buy some caramel beforehand.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in over a month. Yes, I'll buy you some caramel," Kyoko added, spotting my pleading eyes. "Why not just get Reagan to buy you some, people can actually see him despite him being a Reaper. Besides, you can make yourself visible, even without people touching your Death Note."

Yeah….. That's a no. I'm way too lazy to go myself.

"You are super lazy, so I doubt you'll want to buy caramel yourself," Kyoko sighed, rolling her eyes and smiling softly.

Oh you know me so well dearest!

LIGHT POV

I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill that infuriating L. Not only did he trick me into revealing where I was, but he also openly defied me! Those who don't agree with my ideals must go, they'll have no place in the new world I'm creating. Behind me, I heard Ryuk cackle that insane laugh he does occasionally.

"What's so funny?" I hissed angrily, still majorly pissed about tonight's events.

"Someone's mad!" Ryuk wheezed out in pure amusement.

"If you're not going to be helpful, then please refrain from bothering me," I growled lowly, slamming myself into my chair.

Ryuk snickered again. He was one of the creepiest things I've ever come face to face with.

"Well, I thought you might want to know this, but I think that white haired girl has a Death Note as well."

My head snapped up towards Ryuk and a sinister smile crept onto my face. "That's interesting, but there's three of them with white hair. Which one?"

"The short haired one."

Mikan Kyoko. If she truly had a Death Note, then this could change the whole game very quickly. If L won her over to his side first however, I'd be in some deep shit. "Ryuk, what makes you so certain?"

Ryuk grinned coyly, in a creepy way of course. "There was a weird presence around her, a Shinigami aura. But I didn't see another Shinigami. I recognize the energy though, she definitely has a Death Note and a Shinigami. In fact, I think she might have the eyes…"

I let that last word slide by me. I would have to win Mikan-san over, and fast. Together, we could be the god and goddess of the new, perfect world. We could kill L and rule. She'd have to see my logic, and if not, I'd just kill her. It was that easy.

Yes, it would be very easy to manipulate Mikan Kyoko.

* * *

 **For the record, Light doesn't know how smart and cunning Kyoko is. So that will probably be his downfall. Hope you all enjoyed, and if you're confused about the point of view, it's first person. But Kyoko is the main character, and follows her story, but it's not in her point of view. Rather, it's in the point of view where someone is constantly hovering over her shoulder and knows her every move and sometimes emotion. Now that I think about it, it's confusing for me too….**


	2. The Players are dealt in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Tokyo Ghoul, I mean, I sure don't speak, write or read Japanese. Also I can't draw that well even if I was at gunpoint. So it's pretty obvious I don't.**

 **To that Guest Reviewer, you are literally now my favorite person ever! I never would have thought anyone would have reviewed on this! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Enough rambling, please enjoy the next installment. Also I realized a mistake from the last chapter, when Sensei was talking to Kyoko about not knowing who Light's Shinigami was, that basically gave away Light as Kira, but Kyoko and her friends aren't technically supposed to know Light's Kira just yet, so do me a huge favor and pretend they still don't know that Light is Kira for just a little longer. Thanks!**

* * *

Kyoko yawned, up late that night working on some delayed work she procrastinated on. Yeah, not one of her finer moments. I keep telling her not to procrastinate, but does she listen? NO. To be fair, she only really procrastinates on schoolwork. Peering closer over her shoulder, I saw she was working on contacting one of the top elite information dealers in the Tokyo Underground: The Black Raven. Apparently she's contacting the Black Raven, who also by the way, is technically part of Hell's Circus but mostly freelances, on what some of the other underground criminals were saying about Kira. Dear me, I sincerely hope she's using the untraceable computer Waratah, Hideki and Yuudai made for all the Executives and Officers. Oh good, she is.

Ringleader Kitsune: They're laying low? All of them?

Black Raven: Yeah, most of them are, last I heard. Kira's really striking fear. A lot of the low level Yakuzas are already terrified of Hell's Circus and Aogiri, with the addition of Kira, they're really freaking out.

Ringleader Kitsune: You want me to get the Tasmanian Devil to change your, the Hummingbird's, the White Dove's and the Bartender's identities while she's at it? Just in case Kira decides your line of work isn't "righteous". I really do hate Kira.

Black Raven: Preferably, for insurance. Anything else?

Ringleader Kitsune: What do you know about the detectives L and V?

Black Raven: Of all the questions to ask…

Ringleader Kitsune: Just answer the question.

Black Raven: Yes boss, right on it. L's a guy, I know that for sure. And he's a lot younger than most believe, early to mid-twenties, he previously worked on the LABB Cases with Misora Naomi, and he's from an orphanage called Wammy's House in England. V is female, around the same age as L, and she has worked on many cases with L, as well as many cases independently. She is the only detective that's equal to L, and she's from the Wammy's House from France. I do not know their real names, and I doubt I could find them. The only way I could find out about their real names if I looked at their faces, but you can do that too so I really shouldn't bother. Heck, it was incredibly difficult to find that little about them too!

Ringleader Kitsune: I appreciate your efforts. Thank for your time.

With that, she logged off and scribbled down some information on a side piece of paper. Sighing, she ran a hand through her messy hair, slumping in her chair.

"What's my next move?" She asked herself, mumbling.

I don't know, does it look like I can read minds? Oh wait, you were talking to yourself, my bad. Carry on dearie. She started to make a house of cards. I instantly recognized it as a stress reliever for her. Tilting my head, I believe she's making the Eiffel Tower or Big Ben. Once I figured she was about halfway done, I flicked my hand, creating a small gust of air that knocked it down. Whirling around, she glared lowly at me.

" **Be aware of all your surroundings, don't just focus on one object, see the entire picture,"** I reminded her, it'll keep her alive.

"I suppose that's correct." She responded despondently. "It's a good thing my uncle is gone even more nowadays, with the Kira case and everything. I have more time to work."

With more resolve under her metaphoric belt, she logged back onto her untraceable computer and hacked onto her Uncle's police files, searching for the Kira files. Grinning wickedly, she clicked onto them and read all that the police had discovered on Kira. So far, all their findings were the same as Sayu's conclusions, with the exception of that Sayu had unearthed the fact of Kira's god complex. Ah, so they were one step in front of the police, L, and V.

"Ne, what's Reagan doing tonight?" Kyoko inquired, turning to spot me shamelessly gobbling up her uncle's special caramel edition bag.

It's not like he would have eaten them anytime soon.

"He's working overtime in Liverpool, and he's most definitely hating every moment of it," I snickered, glad I didn't have a fixed job and time-set.

"Thanks then," she murmured softly, permanently erasing any trace of her in the police files.

Glancing at the clock, Kyoko appeared to be contemplating if she should go hunting tonight.

" **You should, while your uncle is gone and it's dark,"** I said, filing my nails, gosh they were disgusting! **"If he decides to get back before 11 pm, I'll stall him."**

"Thanks," Kyoko repeated as she stood up and changed into her sweet black leather attire with a flaming and quite clashing crimson tie.

For her finishing touches, she carefully placed her full face scarlet fox face mask onto her face, secured it then locked the house. Faking a note, she made sure it said that she was going out to pick up some things she forgot to buy earlier at the store. Make sure to be back in at least two hours sweetie, it's already 8 pm, your uncle will be back in 2 and a half hours. Locking the door, Kyoko sped off into the black night, heading towards the city area. Because I'm such a worrywart, I silently followed her, my long black dress blending with the sky.

The 15th Ward (Suginami) is a Ward usually not too terribly full of bloodshed and terror. It was solely ruled by Hell's Circus, and nobody else ever even challenged Hell's Circus, any opposing ghouls knew it's better to stay out of Hell's Circus's way than to oppose them. This was because any opposing ghouls all died very quickly. Other wards, such as the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Wards are too CCG infested to be dealt with. And then there were the Wards of nightmares, where bloodshed, fear, and death reigned. Like the 13th, only the small fry hangout in the 13th Ward, bigshot ghouls and criminals know that the 13th Ward isn't worth their time. Kyoko only advised her Hell's Circus ghouls and humans to go there for easy meals.

The CCG were closing in the 13th Ward, she also advised her criminals except for the ones she deployed to subdue Aogiri to stay wary in the 11th Ward, Aogiri's ghouls were getting fierce. Kyoko couldn't count how many of her soldiers had been killed by Aogiri. Then again, she couldn't count how many of her ghouls and humans have killed Aogiri's ghouls and CCG investigators already. Perhaps it's time she went to inspect the three way war between Aogiri, Hell's Circus and the CCG for herself in the 11th Ward, she wasn't about to lose to Aogiri or the CCG anytime soon. She wasn't going to the 13th Ward tonight though, much too far. Instead, she chose the rundown, back alley section of the 15th Ward, where she lived.

Which reminded her, she needed to check with Yuudai about getting more Quinque Steel for their inventory, last time she checked they were running out.

Once she reached her destination, she perched onto one of the rundown buildings of the back-alleys, waiting for a victim. She's so lucky she's a half natural half ghoul, she can eat human foods, but needs human flesh at least every month and a half. Finally, a scream. With a wide grin, Kyoko released her kagune, nine vermillion Rinkaku tentacles, and wordlessly waited, ready to pounce. It was a teenage girl, maybe about 17 or 18, and she was running from three young male low ranked C ghouls. She could tell they weren't part of Hell's Circus for they weren't wearing their Acrobat Armbands or wearing masks, she'd taught her ghouls better than that. Kyoko let out a quiet laugh of triumph, readying for a quick meal. She'd kill the lowly ghouls but not eat them, she wasn't about to become a Kakuja, and then she'd kill the girl for food. Maybe she'd cut the rest of the girl up to save for later, in the secret refrigerator she hid in a drawer of her desk.

Watching the ghouls circle the petrified human girl, Kyoko licked her lips. She forgot to go feeding after the Executive meeting from a few days ago, so now she was really hungry.

"No, no! Someone help me!" The girl shrieked in absolute fear.

Kyoko would have felt a little bit sorry for her except for the fact that she usually didn't feel sorry for idiot prey that ran around at night by themselves.

"No one around to help now, you're about to be our dinner," one of the ghouls cackled, his Bikaku kagune emerging from his back.

A Bikaku, a Rinkaku, and a Koukaku. Not too much work. If it had been a skilled Ukaku then things might have gone slightly difficult, but none of the three ghouls present were even close to attempting to beat her in a fight. The girl let out another shrill scream, covering her face in desperation.

"Who wants to take the first bite?" The Koukaku ghoul hissed, eyeing the girl with greed.

It was at this moment Kyoko decided to make her grand entrance. "Certainly none of you will."

Her unknown voice made them all jump and tense in apprehension and slight fear.

"Who's there?" The Rinkaku ghoul shouted, just a bit of uneasiness creeping into his voice.

Ah, he's scared. Perfect. Kyoko leaped down from her spot above, landing is a tense crouch. Her face was downwards so they couldn't see her mask and her kagune hanging limply in order for them not to recognize it.

The Bikaku visibly relaxed and laughed mockingly. "It's just a kid. Beat it, this is our meal."

Standing up, Kyoko raised her head, revealing her mask and lifting her Kagune so that all nine red Rinkaku tentacles showed. A wild smirk was hidden by her mask. "Not anymore."

If you lived in Tokyo and didn't recognize her mask and Kagune, you were screwed. And if you lived in the 15th Ward and didn't recognize her mask and kagune, you were dead and in some deep, deep, deep shit. Human or Ghoul, literally everyone knew her iconic mask and kagune. All the Exectuives of Hell's Circus and a few of the Officers were known by all the Wards. And it was usually foolish to think you could take them on alone.

"I-i-it's the Kitsune!" The Rinkaku ghoul screeched in pure terror, the tables reversed.

Kyoko had reversed the cards.

"Well then fight her!" The Koukaku ghoul shouted, with great uncertainty and trembling in his voice.

I snorted in heavy amusement, resting on a building rooftop above while watching and eating caramel candies. They're the biggest idiots I've ever seen if they think that C ranked ghouls like them can ever defeat the Kitsune, SSS ranked in a fight. It didn't last long. Kyoko darted forward and sliced the Bikaku ghoul in half with lighting fast speed, whipped around and punched a hole through the Rinkaku ghoul's throat. Finally, she skidded to the side and lopped the Koukaku ghoul's head right off his shoulders, decapitated. It was over in less than 15 seconds.

Blood pooled on the ground, Kyoko straightened up and turned to the girl, who was still cowering in the corner.

"Y-y-you're going to eat me, even though you saved me?" She stuttered with massive fright.

Kyoko nodded once. She needed to. "I'll make it quick."

And she did. Before the girl could blink or scream, Kyoko pierced the girl's chest, striking the heart and killing her instantly. It earned her an easy meal. Kyoko ate what she needed, then she pulled out her slicing knife. It might have seemed barbaric, but you'd do whatever you could to survive, wouldn't you? Plus this was a ghoul's way of living. After Kyoko had cut and stored most of the girl's remains into a refrigerator bag, she glanced at the bleeding corpse. The face was still intact, but many of the bones were visible. Most people would be able to tell that this was a Ghoul attack.

"Boss? Whatca doing this far out? You're almost at the 13th Ward boundaries, isn't this a little far from your house?" It was a male voice.

Kyoko whipped around, ready for a fight. Once she saw the speaker, she relaxed. It was a teenage male, several inches taller than her, with snow white hair. His Chimera Kagune was popped out, a green-blue Ukaku that resembled a peacock's feathers, and a blue Bikaku that resembled a dragon's tail. His mask, which was ruby red and seemed to have stitches all over it, covered the lower half of his face and the lower sides of the mask was pierced with black rings, was also iconic. He was perched above her, in the same spot that she was in earlier.

"Peacock," Kyoko acknowledged him, he was one of her older Executives, and his Acrobat armband was shining in the light, as was hers.

"Ringleader," he replied, eyes dancing happily. "You feeding tonight?"

"Yeah, just finished. Want some?" Kyoko held up her bag.

He waved his hand off. "Nah, I'm good. Ate earlier."

Kyoko shrugged, more for herself. "How's things in the 11th Ward?"

He sighed deeply, leaping down to stand on the same ground as her. "Meh, could be worse, could be better. The Human Ring of Fire Officers want Justice to come aid them, the Crows of the Ring of Fire aren't doing so great."

Kyoko was afraid of that. "I'll let her know that. Although she might not get there as fast as they will like, cause of the Kira Case and everything. You know who her dad is."

He nodded in affirmation. "Sure do. Yeah, Kira's messing up a bunch of business too. I had to listen to Illusionist complain for a good hour about how Kira was making all the underground dealers go into hiding, and how our Corporation might decline."

Kyoko spat angrily onto the ground. "Damn that Kira."

The Peacock snorted. "Damn right. I have to go back to the 11th, I'll be back later to fetch Justice." With those parting words, he disappeared into the night.

Kyoko merely hauled her bag over her shoulder and began the journey home.

" **You'd better make you way home fast, it's drawing near to checkmate,"** I said, knowing her uncle was going to go home sooner than expected. **"I can stall for maybe 20 minutes."**

She only hesitated for a moment, before going into a full sprint, using her kagune to get home even faster. As a Shinigami, I raced ahead of her, and watched her uncle's car drive by, moving along. Well, it didn't look like he was in a big hurry. Yet time is precious, so I wrote a random guy's name down, knowing it would get Mikan Mihiko's attention since it was the guy driving in front of him.

 _Tachibana Masaru_

 _Will be driving along until at 10:21 pm, he will hallucinate and swerve, thinking there was a child in the middle of the road. He will swerve to the right, hit a lamppost and die at 10:22 pm_.

I like to think I'm creative with my work. At 10:21 pm exactly, the driver in front of Mikan-san swerved suddenly, looking like a drunk. Finally, he hit a lamppost on the right and crashed. Naturally, being a police officer, Mikan-san immediately pulled over and ran over to the man's car. As Kyoko's uncle investigated and tried to help Tachibana-san in any way, I returned to the Mikan household, where Kyoko was hurriedly hiding her bag and washing off all the blood on her clothes and skin.

"What did you do this time?" She asked, scrubbing her boots with a sponge and soap.

"Caused a car crash to the guy in front of your uncle, give or take, he'll be a while." I giggled, proud of my work.

Yeah, I don't have really any of sympathy to those I kill, I really only care about my girls and the other Executives. It's not in my Shinigami nature. Kyoko crawled into bed, switching off her light and readied herself for sleep. Within a few minutes, she was dead asleep. Must have been super exhausted. Smiling, I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

" **Good night, sweet dove."**

The next morning, Kyoko got ready for school as usual, but this time, when she came downstairs, her uncle was sitting contently at the table, eating a small breakfast. She froze for only a moment, before settling with a small but sweet (and totally fake) smile.

"Good morning Uncle," Kyoko said politely, heading for the fridge.

"Good morning Kyoko, did you have a good night?" Her uncle asked in return.

"Yes I did."

Mikan Mihiko was a simple, average man. He had light brown eyes and thin dark brown hair, neatly framing his face and parted in the middle, and of average height, 175 cm (5'9). Additionally, he was in his early forties, starting to leave his prime. While he held a high position at Police Headquarters, home was a simple matter. He preferred his home simple, barely any decoration was visible. His routine was the same. He never expressed any desire to marry, considering his job his spouse. He expected Kyoko to care for the house and wanted her grades to be the best. He didn't mind when she had the occasional lower grade than normal (although that was merely for Kyoko's appearance, to show she had "flaws" in school), but he had high expectations. Additionally, he had stated several times that he believed a career in law or law enforcement would be the best for Kyoko. She never told him she never wanted to go into law enforcement at all, but kept her thoughts to herself. Her uncle lived by the old rule "Children must be seen and not heard" and "Adults know the best, don't argue."

It wasn't to say her uncle wasn't nice, he was nice. Just nice. But he barely knew her. He knew her birthday, her favorite subject in school (psychology), her favorite food (sushi), and few other things. He just wasn't involved in her life a lot. In other words, selfish. But better than her first two pairs of parents.

Breakfast was a silent affair, both of them eating with saying a word. It wasn't until Mihiko finished and cleared his throat did any words pass between the two.

"I'm sure you're aware of the new mass murderer Kira." Her uncle said plainly.

She was very aware, Kira was messing up everything. Business, social circles, feeding grounds, and territory boundaries. But she appeared that she knew only a little bit about Kira. "I've heard of Kira yes. Kira is despicable." Just added that to make her uncle happy.

He smiled faintly. "I'm glad to know you aren't a Kira supporter. Anyway, I'm part of the team working to bring down Kira, which is why I've been so busy lately."

Kyoko figured as much, even without hacking into her uncle's police files. "I'm proud of you Uncle."

He sighed in return. "Yes, but it's also very dangerous. I may lose my life."

Kyoko knew. She knew all the odds. It was very little that he was going to die, but if he did, Yuudai-Ojii and Kirirei-Oba had already agreed to take her in.

"You know we don't have any other relatives."

Yes she knew that, stop being so obvious.

"So Chief Yagami and his wife have agreed to take you in if I die."

Kyoko's blood froze, and her face froze as well. Living with the Yagamis, that's an absolute no. She loved Sayu of course, but living with Light and his meddlesome dad would be the worst! No, she had to find some way to change the legal papers that gave guardianship to the Yagamis in the event of her Uncle's possible death. Her uncle took her look of slight horror and silence that she was worried for him. The complete opposite was really happening.

"I'll be fine, Kira will have a hard time killing me," he smiled, then left the house.

Unacceptable. Kyoko wouldn't accept this arrangement. She'd change it, she would.

* * *

Finally, school ended and Kyoko ran to the train, already telling Iwalani, Sayu and Waratah she wasn't going to be at their study group that afternoon. Instead, she was heading for the 20th Ward. One, she needed to talk to Yoshimura, and maybe Uta, and two, she just really wanted a good cup of warm coffee, and three, Yoshimura needed her. Reaching the quaint little café, she entered in, and instead of seeing Touka-chan like normal, there was a black haired young man, with a white medical eyepatch? Ooh and he had this lovely scent on him, a scent Kyoko recognized very well.

"Welcome! Please have a seat!" He smiled amiably, straightening from wiping a table clean.

She merely smiled softly in return and took a seat. She already knew what she wanted, her usual cream coffee with a strawberry parfait. Yet as a dutiful waiter, he came over to take her order. Briefly, she caught the name of the young man who smelled positively delicious. Was he a natural hybrid? No, couldn't be, she would have known about him earlier. But he didn't smell completely like a ghoul or human, but a mix. Artificial…? Was that even possible?

Kaneki Ken.

Was he the same college student from the steel beam incident? He did look awfully similar to the blurry picture Iwalani managed to snag from hospital records. He had to be.

"I'll have a cream coffee and strawberry parfait please," Kyoko politely requested, smiling.

All about her mask, metaphorically and physically.

"Ok, it'll be ready soon!"

There was no mistake. He had to be a ghoul of some type, only ghouls worked here. Yet what was that lingering smell he had of human?

"Excuse me?" Kyoko whispered, grabbing his attention.

Turning around still with his smile, he replied, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

She shook her head no. "But I couldn't help wondering, why do you have such a lovely human smell mixed with ghoul?"

Without a doubt, he froze, his smile disappearing immediately and gave her a terrified look. "W-w-what?"

She chucked lowly. "Oh, you know exactly what I mean? You're an artificial half ghoul, the college student from the steel beam accident involving Rize the Binge Eater."

I have to admit, the terrified look Kaneki was giving Kyoko was absolutely hilarious and priceless! From the unhidden emotions on his face, I knew for certain he was a newbie in this new ghoul underground world he was thrusted into. He'll get eaten alive, literally.

"How do you know all this?" Kaneki whispered in a hushed, freaked out fright.

Kyoko smirked triumphantly. "Information spreads. You're a valuable new player in this game of death all of the major ghouls are playing in. If you weren't associated with Anteiku, I would have probably killed you by now. Consider yourself lucky."

"Huh?"

Sweet Kyoko, I think it's time you stop confusing the poor dear. Lucky for me, I didn't have to save this poor thing named Kaneki because someone else did.

"Oi Kyoko-chan, stop terrorizing my new worker," Touka demanded bluntly, returning from the back.

Kyoko snickered in great sinister amusement. "Where's the fun in that?"

Sighing, Touka lightly whacked the top of Kyoko's head. "Idiot. You can do after workhours, but I need my employee to work right now!"

Pouting just slightly, Kyoko sighed. "Fine. I'll wait."

"Um, I'd prefer you not terrorize me anytime," Kaneki attempted to insert his own opinion, and failed miserably.

Turning their heads in unison, Touka and Kyoko literally said again in unison, "You have no choice, so deal with it."

That settles it nicely I think. The store hours progressed, with Kyoko sitting behind the counter with Koma and Irimi while working on some Hell's Circus something or another on her computer. I wasn't really paying attention. Eventually, the store closed, and the waiters and waitresses began to clean up. Kyoko glanced up, pondering over whether she should help or not, but her laziness won the battle and she stayed where she was. Kyoko loved having awesome connections with Anteiku, she could hang out behind the counter when she pleased. Even if she wasn't always entirely truthful with them (but no one had to know that except her).

Once the tables and cups were all nicely shiny and squeaky clean, Kyoko yawned leisurely, closing her untraceable computer. She would deal with those complaints from the Cat Ring of Fire Officers later. Yoshimura appeared from the back, and smiled warmly seeing the white haired girl perched on her chair.

"Kyo-kun," Yoshimura greeted kindly.

"Ojiichan," Kyoko smirked, hopping off her chair. "I see you got a new toy."

I did feel kind of sorry for Kaneki, not knowing who Kyoko was or her connection with Anteiku. Or maybe he didn't particularly like being referred as a toy.

Yoshimura cracked a few small laughs. "He's not a toy. He's an artificial half ghoul, which is why he wears that eyepatch. He hasn't learned to control his kakugan yet."

Kyoko casted a frown at Kaneki. "Needs to learn soon or he'll be remembered by the CCG cause of that eyepatch and they'll hunt him down in two seconds."

Touka snorted, almost dropping a cup to hide her laugh. "Yomo has been trying to teach him to fight, and he sucks at it."

Kyoko didn't even bother to hide her own laugh. "I bet!"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but will someone please fill me in?" Kaneki butted in, though much more politely than I could ever.

Kyoko turned to the poor newbie of the world of death. "Ever heard of Hell's Circus?"

Kaneki nodded, a bit of fear and recognition reaching his eyes. "Of course, who hasn't? All of Tokyo has, probably all of Japan. The Ringleader Kitsune leads it, and the Kitsune has six Executives that lead the six Rings. That's all I really know about it."

Kyoko gave him a wry smirk. "Well that's more that most know about it. The Kistune is rated SSS, like the other Executives. You're looking at her."

Needless to say, the college student turned pale white and has to sit down. The shock really never goes away.

"You're the Ringleader of Hell's Circus?"

Kyoko beamed comically and giggled. "Yup! Which is also why I'm associated with Anteiku, consider it an alliance. Hell Circus protects both the 15th and 20th Wards in a sense, while Anteiku supplies information."

Even though she never tells them she also has spies in every ward, so technically she doesn't need Anteiku. The only real reason I know why she keeps them is her respect for Yoshimura-san, her figurative grandfather. I bet they don't even know Uta and Itori are part of the Clowns. I do wonder why Kyoko keeps in contact with them, when she doesn't need them at all.

"Kaneki-kun, do know that ghoul pregnancies are rare?" Kyoko murmured, looking directly at the black haired boy. "The ghoul mother's body thinks the fetus's body is food, so the body kills the fetus and feeds off the RC cells."

Cue Kaneki's disgusted and horrified look. Koma and Irimi simply left the café, their work finished for the day. Touka went upstairs to do some homework, while Yoshimura patted Kyoko's shoulder.

"I leave him in your care."

Kyoko smiled a bit deviously, returning her attention to Kaneki.

"Ne, do you know what happens when a ghoul and a human fall in love and consummate their love?" Kyoko bluntly asks, pulling out a deck of cards from her bag and starts to build with them.

Kaneki blushes just a bit, his cheeks tinted strawberry (so innocent and naïve.) "They have kids?"

Kyoko shook her head to the side. "Wrong. The child dies."

"DIES?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes dismissively. "Oh don't look so surprised, we are different species in a sense."

Kaneki's eyes are miles wide by this point, and I think he might be coming close to fainting. "B-b-but why do they die?"

Kyoko sighs, stacking another card on her already large tower. "If the mother is a ghoul, like I said earlier, her body believes the fetus is nutrients and consumes the baby in the womb. If the mother is a human, then the baby dies because the RC cells it needs from human flesh isn't provided for it, of course, this type of love between ghoul and human is very rare."

Kaneki blanches for a moment, before trying to recompose himself. Poor thing, this is so much information for him to deal with.

"There is a way for the child to survive, but it's dangerous for both the child and mother." Kyoko added, making a sixth tower. "If the mother is ghoul, she can eat human foods to make her body weaker, and then the body won't consume the RC cells of the baby because the body is so weak. However, this makes the ghoul mother weak and vulnerable to the CCG or other ghouls, so usually it doesn't work out. If the mother is human, she can eat human flesh in order to give the child the RC nutrients it needs. But this makes the human mother a target for the CCG, and the mother already is pathetically weak, so why bother?"

Kaneki appeared as if he might go rescue all the unborn children in the world and adopt them as his kids. Sorry buddy, not going to happen.

"You seem like you know a lot about this than most would," Kaneki cautiously said.

OMG, he's such an adorable, pure cinnamon roll! I want to keep him.

Kyoko was halfway through building an eight tower on the flower, how does she make them so fast? A sly grin slipped onto her face and she lifted her head to meet Kaneki's eyes, her right eye turning into the black and red kakugan and her nine Rinkaku tails popping out of her back.

"I'm a natural half ghoul, Kaneki-kun."

And this time, Kaneki actually fell out of his chair, but two of Kyoko's tails caught him and set him gently on the ground.

"Ojiichan asked me to help you figure out how to live in both worlds, since you're a hybrid like me," Kyoko explained, retracting her kagune and her right eye returning to normal. "I'll tell you straight out that it won't be easy, that you'll get confused on where you belong. The truth is, you are you. You're unique. Be strong in this new cruel ghoulish world you've been thrown into, stay hidden to threats. Fight so you won't die."

Kyoko stood up now, knocking over her towers. "If you don't hide at least one of your true layers, humans and ghouls will exploit it and kill you." With a sickly sweet grin, she concluded her lesson. "In other words, as long as you know who you want to be and can fight, you actually might survive!"

Kaneki really didn't say anything after that. It is a lot to process, and I'm not entirely sure Kyoko worded it in the best way. Yoshimura emerged from the back room, I think he was sorting some new deliveries the café had received.

"It seems like you haven't broken Kaneki too much, thank you for your insight." Yoshimura warmly said, handing Kyoko another strawberry parfait, her favorite.

Kaneki broke out of his daze and stood, bowing in respect. "Ah yes, thank you very much."

Munching on her parfait, Kyoko nodded. "If you're wondering why I can this parfait normally, it's because natural half ghouls can eat human foods fine, we just need human flesh once every while or so."

Unfortunate for Kaneki, who's an artificial. Depression morphed onto his face for just a moment before it disappeared, as if it was never there. Kyoko didn't miss it.

"Ojiichan, I have something to tell you before I leave," Kyoko said, having enough manners to swallow before talking. "Stay under Kira's radar, he won't be able to kill you of course, but the police might catch word of you, then they'll alert the CCG, and I don't know how many of my warriors I can sacrifice to save you."

This was all said with love, but words are tricky. One can interpret them in very different ways than you originally meant. Yet I could tell Yoshimura knew what she was saying, even if Kaneki did not. Kyoko slid off the chair she was sitting on, bowing in customary manners. "Thank you for my intrusion, and for the parfait."

"Quite welcome dear. Come again soon."

"Good bye miss."

Kyoko opened the door to leave before she paused, turning back to Yoshimura. "Does he have a mask yet?"

Shaking his head no, Yoshimura sighed. "Not yet. I'm going to have Touka take him to Uta soon, once he's better at combat."

A slightly disdainful look shimmered in Kyoko's eyes, but she hid it well. "Uta's a good mask maker."

* * *

Kyoko sighed, the sun was turning that lovely golden-orange, a good hour before twilight. She had time to spare, should she go to the 11th ward? Yeah maybe she should. After buying a ticket and boarding, she found a secluded section of the train, before pulling out her phone, pretending to talk to someone.

"Hey Okaasama, could you possibly my mask and costume from home, I forgot to bring it for the dress rehearsal at school this evening," Kyoko said "into" the phone.

" **Ah sure thing, you should have planned it better though,"** I lightly scolded, phasing out of the train and popping out my large black feathery wings, flying away. Lucky for her I understood what she was saying.

"Thanks Kaasama," Kyoko said before shutting her phone and putting it back inside her bag.

I always do like it when she calls me "mom" and Reagan "dad." Maybe it's because we've always been there for her since the day she was born and the only set of parents who have actually loved her like parents should. Entering her home, I quickly grabbed her mask, battle attire and shove it into a bag. Once I touched it, I immediately turned it invisible so no one would find a bag floating in the air creepy. Flying fast, I really wasn't paying attention and crashed into someone. What other being was stupid enough to fly in front of me?

" _EH? Alice? You should really watch where you're going."_ A young male voice greeted my ears.

Ah yes, I'd forgotten he was coming back from Liverpool tonight. He had golden brown hair with emerald green eyes, and stood about 175 cm (5'9). Although I was only 5'6 myself. He was wearing a black suit with an emerald green tie that matched his eyes and black dress shoes. In other words, dresses for a fancy party. Did I also forget to mention he was floating in midair with me, though without wings, and laughing at my flowing black dress. It was a cold shoulder dress, I've learned to like those better than my previous style, gothic Lolita.

" **Oh shush, stop laughing at my fashion,"** I swatted the top of his head.

Smirking, he ducked away from my hand and grabbed my wrist, holding it very precariously.

" **If we weren't married, Reagan, I'd kill you right here and now,"** I hissed, my eyes dancing with amusement and darkness.

He barked out a harsh laugh before releasing my wrist. _"Yes, yes, I've heard all the threats. Where's Kyoko dear, I seriously doubt she's floating high in the sky invisible like we are."_

I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes I can't believe I've been married to him for over 1000 years now. How have I ever managed it? **"No, she's in the 11** **th** **Ward. I'm bringing her stuff to her**."

As we flew towards Ota, he groaned as I informed him of the events happening recently.

" _Yeah, I was here a few days ago in Edogawa to help some of the Tokyo Grim Reapers Retrieval Division on overtime because of the Kira killings."_ He let out a loud and annoyed sigh. _"Kira's making me go overtime big time! Heck, some of the other countries have sent out some of their Reapers to help with the cleanup. This is worse than the time when I had to help clean up Grell's and Ronald's mess after they failed their job with the Campania."_ (Black Butler Book of the Atlantic Arc)

I remembered that, Reagan worked overtime on so many levels, and even though it was more than 100 years ago, I was still pissed at Grell and Ronald. I scanned the ground, hoping to spot Kyoko. After a minute, I locked my eyes on a figure on the ground that looked very similar to Kyoko.

" _I see she's already made it to the section where Hell's Circus is holding down_ ," Reagan mumbled, starting to swoop down.

Following him, I could only hope that she knew what she was doing.

* * *

I looked in interest at the files in front of me. While Lawliet preferred using his computers (I wonder how he isn't having vision problems yet since he sits there all day staring at the computer screens), I liked using my eyes for scanning files and papers. Maybe it made me feel fancier? Anyway, I was beginning to suspect the patterns of Kira were of a student.

"Lawliet, you think Kira could be a student?" I asked him, my eyes flitting through papers.

"I've come to that conclusion myself. I've already alerted the police," came his short, clipped response.

I sighed softly, of course he would do something like that without telling me. Still, I didn't let it hinder my work. Writing a note on the side, I pondered on who Kira could possibly be. It was likely a student with a twisted sense of justice, and had a god complex. I haven't tolf Lawliet that yet though, he probably wouldn't believe me. We should be probably get someone to tail on our suspects. So far, I only have a few.

Also, I'm suspecting it might be someone with connections to the police. If so, it could be Yagami Sayu, Yagami Light, Kitamura Reiko, Eichhorst Waratah, or Mikan Kyoko. Out of all of those, looking at grades, Yagami Light was the only one who was consider a genius. It would be publicly bad if Kira turned out to be a member of a police family. I sighed, a little more loudly this time. Man sometimes my job sucked, I'm only 24 and I'm thinking this.

"Watari, could you get me a strawberry parfait?" I asked, setting down Sayu-san's school file copy.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Unlike a certain black haired isonomic panda I know, I actually had the manners to thank Watari, who does so much for us. I think he doesn't get paid enough for his job.

Once I consumed the sugar of the parfait, I returned to work. Boring, boring, boring work. I need to go take a nap soon or else I might die soon. But as I read through Mikan-san's legal documents and files, I couldn't help but think that this girl's life was a tragedy. And that there was something under that surface.

"Mikan Kyoko," I murmured faintly, tapping my lips with a finger. "Seems like a fun mystery to solve."

"What?" Lawliet asked from my left.

I'm serious, we were literally sitting right next to each other.

"Nothing, carry on."

As I casted one last glance at Mikan-san's picture on her legal documents, for some reason a wicked smirk settled onto my face.

Two can play this card game.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I literally wrote my fingers off on this one, and I can't say how much I appreciate all those who have read this! I really hope I got everyone's character well. Sometimes it's really hard to write canon characters.**


	3. The Rules are set

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Death Note or Tokyo Ghoul. If I did, L, Watari, Matt, and Mello would still have been alive, and Kaneki would have gotten together with Touka a whole lot sooner than he did. To all those who read, reviewed, favorited or followed, thank you so much! Also, there is a slight crossover with Black Butler, but only the Grim Reaper part. Sorry if that was confusing for anyone. Reagan is a Grim Reaper from the British Dispatch Division, while Alice is a high ranking Shinigami. Additionally, I know it's moving slowly right now, but it'll quicken the pace soon.**

* * *

Kyoko waited in the building where her Acrobats held their base, waiting for me to show up. It was an abandoned building, yet quite sturdy, and in the center of their perimeter ring. A perfect positioning. I made Reagan invisible as well and handed her the bag of clothing and her mask as she requested. Peacock saw us, but he was one of the executives. All six executives knew about Reagan's and I's existence, and only a three of the officers also knew. Very select, as you might and may and probably are imagining.

"I'm going to get changed, and then I'll head out towards the front lines to inspect the damage for myself," Kyoko said, walking away.

"Why didn't you change beforehand?" One of the Ghoul Rank 4 Acrobats asked. Ring of Fire I believe.

Kyoko simply turned around and shrugged. "I feel like doing it now."

After she donned her all-black attire and slipped on her scarlet fox-face mask, she pushed her Hell's Circus armband, the one ALL members of Hell's Circus wore (think of the armbands the members of the S3 squad wear to identify themselves). It was white with red lining at the top and bottom of the armband, and on the armband were three rings interlocking, like how the Olympic rings lock except there's only three instead of five. One of the rings was made fiery flames, another just a plain ebony black ring, and the last ring was formed by a white circle, with red blood dripping from it. Rings of Fire, Darkness, and Death. Under the three rings were the words "Hell's Circus" written in black lettering. Kyoko required all of her Acrobats to wear their armbands while out on the prowl or official business. Silently, Reagan and I flew after Kyoko, who was flanked by Peacock and two other ghouls and three humans.

They passed small fires that were dying out, decimated rubble, and decomposing corpses that people forgot to either bury or burn. Barely any civilians lived in the 11th Ward anymore; the fighting was too intense. Ever since Aogiri had claimed the 11th Ward for themselves and had been snatching up bits and pieces of the 10th and 9th Wards as well, Hell's Circus rose to quell them. However, they were having a harder time smashing out Aogiri than previously planned. No matter, if things get too bad, I'd had to start killing off some ghouls. And not with my Death Note, cause that doesn't work on ghouls.

"How are things in the 12th and the 23rd Ward?" Peacock asked as he, Kyoko and their squadron landed behind some rubble, concealing themselves proficiently.

Kyoko nodded with just the slightest bit of enthusiasm, indicating it was good. "Pretty good, we've almost established our control in the underground and ghoul communities, the CCG's already picked up that we're targeting those areas, which will hopefully make them shit their pants in fear."

Peacock and I both rolled our eyes at Kyoko's language. Reagan nodded and hooted approvingly; I hit him square on the head in response.

"Although why did you want to target the 12th and 23rd Wards, since the 12th has Corniculum and the 23rd Cochlea, the CCG's two biggest ghoul detention centers? Also, the two wards are on the opposite sides of Tokyo." Peacock asked, extracting his chimera kagune.

I smelled a fight coming up, as did everyone else in the group.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at Peacock in surprise. "I'd thought you would have figured it out, Ketsueki-kun." Ooh, she used his real name. "When, and I do mean when, those detention centers' security systems fail, and the prisoners break out, Hell's Circus will be the ones to offer sanctuary in exchange for them working for us. Also, it extends our name and fear even further across the Wards."

A logical strategy in war.

Ketsuski grinned sheepishly. "I should have known, my bad."

Kyoko abruptly snapped her fist up, signaling to halt and be on alert. The smell of humans invaded their senses. I spot with my little eye, six of them heading right towards them head-on. They didn't look particularly sharp. I didn't recognize any of them, which means they're insignificant and easy to kill.

Kyoko crouched downwards, just her eyes scanning, her kagune coming out of her body. Holding up her hand, she held up three fingers and pointed the middle and pointer to the right. This prompted two of the humans and one of the ghouls to silently head over to Kyoko's right side. Ketsueki, the other human and ghoul scuttled over to the left, tense and ready to spring. But then Kyoko's eyes darted to the right just briefly, before flashing two of her kagune in silence. Let's see, two means an extra CCG squad is approaching from the right. Ketsueki ruffled his kagune "feathers," soundlessly asking how many. Kyoko briefly glanced up.

I held up eight fingers, and Kyoko slightly raised eight of her Rinkaku tentacles. Ketsueki grimaced but tilted his head towards the front, indicating he and his two had the front covered. Kyoko nodded, raising her ninth limb just barely, but enough for the humans to notice and to take out their quinques, since they possessed no kagune. The CCG squad of six appeared first in the front, but Kyoko once again held her fist up, ordering for them to wait. After a few seconds, the second CCG squad of eight emerged from the right.

"Oh, it's the Shikibuka Squad," the squad leader from the group of eight greeted.

Shikibuka-san raised his hand in a friendly manner. "Yo! How'd your perimeter check go, Fujiyama-san?"

"Good, we didn't encounter any ghouls, which is a huge surprise," Fujiyama-san said, glancing around warily.

"It's too close to Hell's Circus's territory boundaries and the main base, even Aogiri tends to avoid this area," A member of the Shikibuka squad said, a slight tremble of fear embedded in his tone.

Kyoko smirked, she loved hearing about how feared her organization was.

"That's our girl!" Reagan cheered from on top of a crumbling building next to me, overseeing the very close battle. Ooh, I was so excited.

Ketsueki's head turned to Kyoko. 'Reagan and Alice are here?' he mouthed.

She nodded in affirmation.

A dove from the Fujiyama squad sighed wearily. "Anyways, we should be getting back to the CCG base, and on our way home."

"Too bad you didn't follow Aogiri's example and stay away from this section," Kyoko hissed devilishly, leaping out from her hiding spot and onto a large piece of fallen brick and stone, standing tall and proud.

She does love her dramatic entrances, a trait she gets from me. Kyoko snapped her fingers loudly, the order to attack. Simultaneously, Ketsueki, the two ghouls and three humans suddenly burst out from their own hiding places, engaging in battle. Just after 10 seconds, five of the fourteen doves lay dead already. Kyoko herself bounded at an investigator, slashing her kagune across his face and tore his heart out. Dead as a doornail. After finishing that dove, Kyoko twirled around in a twisted form of elegance and made her kagune strike out against Shikibuka-san, who managed to block it with his quinque just in time. It was a graceful yet very short dance between her and the squad leader.

Kyoko sidestepped and hurled herself at the dove. Twisting her body around, she brutally kicked Shikibuka-san's head, you know, that fancy karate kick sometimes martial artists do. As he collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain, Kyoko slammed her kagune downwards, impaling his chest and making his heart burst open. A lovely crimson puddle of blood formed underneath his corpse. Again, dead as a doornail.

"Shikibuka!" One of the members of his squad screamed in anguish. Her fatal mistake.

Ketsueki swooped down and swiped his Bikaku across her neck, slicing it wide open. Hot sticky red blood spurted out of her body, and she crumpled to the ground, her mouth open in a scream never to be heard again. The last three investigators were killed, and Kyoko stood among a field of dead bodies, blood staining her jacket and boots. Luckily her outfit was blood-washable. Ketsueki threw his arms up in a stretch, while the other ghouls and humans simply relaxed, but were alert enough to detect any other threats.

"That went by easy enough," one of the ghouls commented, snapping off a random arm and taking a bite from it.

"Be careful of how much you eat," Kyoko warned. "Don't overstuff yourself to the point where you can't fight."

She nodded, taking another small bite. "Should we take their remains back to base?"

Kyoko was already pulling out one of her many knives, slicing the flesh off Shikibuka-san. "Leave enough for the CCG to identify their bodies."

After they had gathered enough flesh, Kyoko led them safely back towards the base, encountering a small group of Aogiri ghouls, who they killed easily. Arriving back at the headquarters, Kyoko was surprised to see Sayu dressed for battle, her armband and mask on.

"Justice, I wasn't expecting you," Kyoko said warmly.

Sayu smiled, flipping her ponytail off from her shoulder. "I know, but I heard that Aogiri was pushing even more aggressively, so I came. Wara-chan headed for the 23rd Ward (Edogawa) and Iwa-chan to the 12th (Setagaya)."

Hideki, Sayu's most trusted officer, stood next to Sayu. He was only 166 cm (5'4) and had dark brown-purple hair tied in a messy high ponytail, his hair when loose reached the middle of his back, and slightly coppery skin, though he was mostly pale. Circle Crow, Ring of Fire, Rank 1. Did I forget to mention that he's around Sayu's age and has a massive crush on her, even though she doesn't realize it? Oh, it's going to be a grand soap opera.

"Hideki-kun," Kyoko waved her hand.

He high fived her. "Kyo-kun, whazzup?!"

She returned the gesture politely. Sayu then tackled Kyoko into a hug, pulling both Ketsueki and Hideki into it. Kyoko did her absolute best to wriggle her way out of the embrace, but failed, yet again. After Sayu released them from her death trap (note: those are Kyoko's words, Hideki was thrilled), Kyoko stretched, popping several joints.

"How long are you staying?" She inquired to Sayu.

"I have until 9 pm, I told my parents I was studying at your house," Sayu answered, pulling out her twin handguns and slinging her rifle onto her back.

She also had several other guns hidden on her body, and even two knives made of Quinque steel. Boy, if daddy dearest saw his sweet daughter in possession of such firearms, he'd die from a heart attack not caused by Kira. Kyoko checked the time, 5:35 pm. Just enough time to test the front lines.

"Ok, Ketsueki!" Kyoko called out, the boy in question snapping to attention. "Take some of you Fire Cats towards the western side of the perimeter, drive the Aogiri ghouls off our borders. Hideki, take some of your Fire Crows while you're at it and go with Ketsueki."

"Hai!"

Kyoko extracted her kagune from her back. "Sayu and I will head for the eastern side of the perimeter. Let's move."

It didn't take them long to reach the eastern section, where a battle was already in progress. From my point of view, it appeared it was mainly between Aogiri and CCG, and the Acrobats that were there were making sure Aogiri or the CCG didn't overstep their boundaries. Kyoko and Sayu along with the seven ghouls and five humans they brought along just perched themselves nearby, observing the show. And it looked like the CCG was losing….. poorly.

Reagan sat next to me leisurely, rambling about how he was so happy that he wasn't assigned to ghoul and human clean up. I personally didn't care at all. The last of the Doves were slaughtered, but only five of the Aogiri ghouls were left alive, and there were at least thirty Acrobats, with two of their executives. Oh, I recognized one of Aogiri's ghouls this time. The ghoul glanced at Kyoko with a nasty glare.

"Kitsune. Thought the 11th Ward wouldn't be worth your precious time," he sneered, removing his mask.

Kyoko barked a harsh laugh. "I go where I please, Black Usagi. Hell's Circus is fighting a war here, I'll be fighting."

Kirishima Ayato. What a hoot this boy is.

"Come to slaughter us?!" Ayato shouted, brandishing his kagune. "I want to see the ground painted with Acrobat blood."

Kyoko scoffed mockingly. "We will if I think you're getting too cheeky, baka. Leave our borders alone, and we won't kill you."

Ayato spat on the ground, glaring at her ferociously.

"I don't like this brat," Reagan immediately hissed, darkly glaring at the short 14-year-old. Reagan doesn't appreciate this game as I do, he's too protective of Kyoko.

"The 11th Ward is Aogiri's territory, as is the 9th and 10th," Ayato growled lowly. "Hell's Circus has no claim to those wards."

Sayu sighed, cocking her handguns. She could already feel a right coming. "Unless the One-Eyed King or Owl comes to us personally, on our turf to negotiate, we aren't abandoning any territory!" Sayu yelled back.

The ghoul next to Kyoko sighed tiredly. "The Black Rabbit's so hard to deal with, mentally and physically."

"Tell me about it." Kyoko snorted. "What a pain. Justice!"

Sayu snapped upwards and pointed her guns at Ayato, while the other thirty Acrobats set their sights on one of the other Aogiri ghouls. Aogiri knows when they've lost a fight. Ayato's jaw clenched in pure hatred and annoyance, but he even recognized a lost cause when he saw one.

"Aogiri! Fall back," Ayato ordered, turning his back angrily on Kyoko and her Acrobats.

With Aogiri slinking back to their base furiously, Kyoko set up a watch perimeter, holding their borders. She also sent Sayu with an extra squadron a bit farther away, to scout out the lines After a good hour of watching the borderline, Sayu returned and sighed, plopping herself down on a piece of rubble.

"We went down about three miles, and we confronted and killed about 20 Aogiri ghouls," Sayu reported back tiredly. "They're getting bold. And more aggressive."

Kyoko knew that, knew and feared. Her pride didn't like these outcomes, but the leader portion of her mind was blaring words at her. That lives are more important than her ego. Despite the fact I regularly took lives, even I knew that. Maybe I started thinking that when I accompanied Reagan on a job that required for him to reap the soul of a ten year old little girl who died from cancer. Maybe that's when I began to see that lives are more precious than I initially believed. Of course, if anyone were going to harm my dear Kyoko, then I'd kill them faster than one can blink.

"Sayu, listen to me," Kyoko whispered, letting the wind tussle and toss her short hair around. "If I give the order, I want you and Ketsueki to withdraw your forces immediately back into Acrobat territory."

Sayu's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she stared at her Ringleader incredulously. "What?"

Kyoko swallowed her pride and dignity. Oh, she hated this so much. "The majority of the Acrobats here are from the Ring of Fire. The Ring of Fire is the biggest Ring in Hell's Circus, and we can't afford to lose many more," Kyoko said, sitting down now. "Lives aren't worth this fight. We've already claimed the 12th, 15th, and the 23rd Wards, I just gave out the command to take base in this Ward to make sure Aogiri didn't get too powerful."

Sayu mulled over that information, her usual spark of energy dulled from the constant battling. "I can see where our numbers are far more important than keeping a hold here. I received word a few minutes ago from Wara-chan and Iwa-chan on the 12th and 23rd Wards, they've both been officially claimed as Acrobat territory. That's three Wards under Acrobat Command. Plus I've heard from Yuudai-ojii and Kirirei-oba that the 16th, 17th, and 19th Wards are close to coming under our jurisdiction."

Ah yes, Kyoko remembered Mayumi-chan informing her of that. She stood up, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to head home now if I see the fighting is getting worse, I'm pulling all of our forces." Kyoko's steel eyes met Sayu's chocolate brown ones. "ALL of our Acrobats."

"Understood. I'll come with you."

Kyoko and Sayu managed to catch a train out of the Ota Ward, both of them taking a breather and relaxing for the first time that afternoon. They had changed back into regular clothes, and stuffed their bloodstained clothes into a black bag, hiding them from the world. They also sprayed perfume on the clothes, to conceal the coopery tangy smell of blood. Walking back towards Kyoko's house, Sayu threw her arms up to stretch them and in semi-happiness.

"Well, today was productive!" She exclaimed, putting her bubbly mask back on.

"How so?"

Kyoko and Sayu froze for just a brief second, turning around to see Chief Yagami, Aizawa-san (Kyoko remembered him from the police book), Matsuda-san, Mogi-san, Ukita-san, and her uncle.

Crap.

"We got a lot of studying done," Kyoko was quick to recover, and thankfully it didn't seem too panicked or rushed to sound like an excuse.

Her uncle hummed in satisfaction. "Very good."

Kyoko tilted her head slightly to the side, similar to how an owl would. "Um, Mihiko-Ojii, I thought you were working late again because of the Kira case."

Aizawa-san subtly but not glared at Mihiko. Guess that information should have been considered "private," oh well now.

Mihiko quickly cleared his throat. "My coworkers and I decided to take a small break tonight, out for a drink maybe."

"Ooh!" Sayu chirped happily, stars shining in her eyes. "Can we go with you?!"

What a fake front. But it's very useful.

Chief Yagami's eyes flashed indignantly. "Certainly not! No daughter of mine will go near a bar!"

"Plus we're underage dork," Kyoko snorted, quite amused at her friend. "But we can go to *Ka Pele O Ke Kai, for some sparkling soda." *(this roughly translates into "Pearl of the Sea" in Hawaiian. I don't know, however, I used google translate)

"Oh! I know that place!" Matsuda suddenly blurted. "It's an excellent bar."

Needless to say, both Mikan-san and Chief Yagami weren't impressed at Kyoko and Sayu.

"You've been to a bar?!" They practically demanded in unison.

Nice one Matsuda. Way to blow their cover. Sayu, no matter how many times she'd killed an enemy far stronger than her or made quick military decisions, could never find an excuse fast enough in front of her dad. Her mom, yes, her dad, an absolute no. However, very swiftly, Kyoko held out her pinky finger, a signal all of her Acrobats knew.

I'll handle it.

"It's a popular bar among students who want a cheap but quality made soda." Kyoko cut in rather abruptly, although no one seemed to notice it except mayyyyyyyyybe Mogi.

"Well I can't kill him now, it'll make Kyoko look suspicious," Reagan huffed, twirling his executioner ax, or his death scythe, around with his fingers.

"Tis quite unfortunate," I sighed in reply.

Sayu enthusiastically nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I love their pineapple-mango fizz!"

"Strawberry soda," Kyoko added in, extra sugar-coating the lie.

Her uncle seemed to loosen up and relax. "Fine, then. I suppose it's acceptable. If you want to go, I'll come with you. You shouldn't be walking out by yourselves this late."

Knowing him, now he'll do a complete background check and sweep on the place.

"A fact you, Sayu, should well remember," Yagami-san gave his daughter a pointed glance, she merely grinned sheepishly. "We can all go. Lead on, Kyoko."

They just wanted to scoop out the place, so if needed they can ban their kids from going there. I swear that's the thought in all those police officers heads. Sayu cast a quick, uncertain glance at Kyoko, who made a circle with her fingers. Act along, pretend everything's good.

Kyoko's phone rang. Kyoko mentally groaned at the very inconvenient timing. Just her luck. Her uncle raised an eyebrow at her questionably. Fishing her phone from her bag, Kyoko noticed the caller was Ketsueki.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kyoko, it's no good. The cake is burning and my cats Tatara, Ayato, Noro, and Bin have somehow attacked my homework. Do I have permission to pull the cake out?" Ketsueki hastily said, breathing hard on the other end.

The hidden meaning was, 'Tatara, Ayato, Noro, and the Bin Brothers led an undercover assault against the base, we never saw them coming. Permission to withdraw all forces?' Well, that's not good. Kyoko sucked in an uneasy breath. Dammit, all this certainly complicated everything. The sounds of screaming and shouting echoed in the background, and did Kyoko hear Hideki yell a few times?

"Pull them all out, don't let your homework get damage any more than it has," Kyoko ordered firmly. "Find the cat nip, try the 12th shelf."

"Get them all out, don't leave a single Acrobat behind. Make for the 12th ward," I muttered darkly under my breath. This really sucks.

Kyoko shut off her phone with an aggravated sigh and huff.

"And who might that be?" Her uncle questioned, in a slightly interrogating way.

Kyoko grimaced in a way only Sayu noticed. "My friend Ketsueki-kun."

Sayu's eyes widened in alarm but ensured her father didn't see her.

"And what did he want?" Mikan has met the boy, and actually liked him, but still was wary of all of his niece's male friends. Actually, he was wary of all of his niece's friends.

"He burned the cake he was making for a friend, and his cats Tatara, Ayato, Noro and Bin shredded his homework." Kyoko recited rigidly. "I told him to take out the cake and hide his homework, and to possibly find the cat nip."

|In truth, Ketsueki did have four cats, but they weren't named after the Aogiri executives. Sayu was very alarmed at this information, glancing rapidly between her father and Kyoko.

"Anything else?" Sayu asked with the hidden sense and tone of urgency

Kyoko shook her head from side to side. "Nothing else."

Sayu heaved a great sigh, crossing her arms. "Geez, what an idiot for letting his cats tear up his homework!"

Good catch Sayu-chan. After another few minutes of walking, we reached Ka Pele O Ke Kai Bar. The exterior was made of dark brown wood and dark red brick, and a sign with the bar's name was hung up. A small statue of two silvery-blue dolphins was set next to the door, with a bright, pure white pearl in the middle of the two animals. Her uncle cast a very skeptical glance at the place, as did Yagami-san, Aizawa, and Ukita.

Kyoko pulled open the door and escaped inside. The interior was typical for a small bar, dim lighting, and several dark wooden tables and chairs. The bar counter was a long counter made of shiny, glossy red-brown wood with rigid gold lining. Kyoko remembered how proud the owner of this bar was of his bar counter and would become murderously furious if someone scratched it. The light fixtures were white spheres, and a huge rack of a massive assortment of drinks was displayed on the back wall behind the counter. The only objects in the room that made the bar unique were the paintings of the ocean and seaside hanging on the wall. Additionally, there was a small raised marble table on the counter with several glass figurines of sea animals or oceanic plants.

There were very few people in the bar, but Kyoko didn't recognize any criminals in the bar that night. She breathed out a silent breath of relief; she didn't want to tell her uncle that many criminals came to this bar…along with students. A young man, maybe 20 or 21, with short spiky lemon yellow hair with lime green tips, red eyes, a white sash was tied around his forehead with the kanji "knowledge is dangerous," and a multicolored scarf was cleaning a glass behind the counter. A girl the same age as the young man was also cleaning a glass. She had long mint-lotus green hair with pale pink tips and silver eyes, and a silver armband that said: "All's fair in love and war." Finally, a young girl, maybe ten, with long blood wine red hair and violet eyes, sat on a stool behind the counter, smiling demurely.

"Kyoko-nee!" She exclaimed gleefully, waving her hand wildly.

This, in turn, caused the young man and woman to glance up from their previous tasks and sent Kyoko and Sayu a kind smile.

"Hasuno-kun," Kyoko greeted the man.

"Kyo-kun," he replied cheekily.

The woman elbowed Hasuno, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Hasuno, really? We have customers!"

She then turned to the group of policemen and criminals, although the police were hilariously unaware of it. "Welcome to Ka Pele O Ke Kai Bar; I'm Hanamori Mizuyuri, this is the manager and owner of the place, Fujimiya Hasuno, and his younger cousin, Katashima Kotone."

Ukita squinted very hard at the two adults; it became difficult to tell if his eyes were even open. "Are you two old enough to own and work at a bar?"

Hasuno's usual bored face merely stared at Ukita in skeptical annoyance. "We're both overage, if that's what you're asking, good sir."

Mizuyuri abruptly slapped a hand over Hasuno's mouth, grinning. "Anyways, what drinks may we serve you?"

As the grown men listed off the drinks they desired, Kyoko and Sayu went to sit next to where Kotone was seated. Grinning cheerfully and wholly as only a ten-year-old could do, she poured them their usual and favorite drinks. For Sayu, the pineapple-mango fizz, and Kyoko the Strawberry soda.

"How's 11?" Kotone inquired happily, though her eyes darted towards the police officers warily.

"I gave the order to pull all the cards out, I was losing too many pawns and wasn't worth it," Kyoko hissed bitterly into her drink.

Sayu shoved a straw into her drink and blew bubbles in her drink crossly. "We really lost this game of chess didn't we?"

Kotone nodded sadly. "Sure did."

Kyoko sipped her drink delicately while Sayu slurped hers up. Stress drinking apparently.

"What news from the front mark?" Kyoko asked, eyeing her uncle's position.

The policemen were sitting about seven chairs down the counter, and her uncle was the closest on to her. She'll have to be extremely careful not to let anything slip.

Kotone pursed her lips thoughtfully as if she was trying to recall. "I do seem to remember hearing about how the Acrobats have successfully claimed the 12th, 16th, 17th, 19th and the 23rd Wards."

Kyoko smirked into her glass. "I'd heard about that; I'm proud of all my Acrobats who helped make that a reality."

"You'll be running a monopoly soon enough," Sayu giggled, taking another sip. "As long as our Acrobats stay out of Ikebukuro, we will be running the whole 16th Ward joint."

"Dear Sayu, that's the point. Eventually, I want to have all 24 Wards under my control. With the exception of the 20th and Ikebukuro, but even Anteiku won't last much longer. The Doves have already begun suspecting them. Also, Ikebukuro is too infested with the Dollars and Yellow Scarves; I don't Izaya Orihara investigating Hell's Circus any more than he has." Kyoko smiled deviously, her eyes calculating and cunning.

Kotone nodded in confirmation. "I've heard that too. But the CCG won't deal with Anteiku until after they raid the 11th Ward."

Kyoko's attention instantly snapped towards Kotone. "They what?!"

Kotone raised a brow, appearing shocked Kyoko hadn't heard about it. "I heard that the CCG is planning a massive assault against the 11th soon, they're trying to wipe out Aogiri."

The good thing now that Kyoko managed to get all of her Acrobats out in time then.

Sayu forced out a harsh and rough laugh. "Hah! They won't get very far!"

"Nope, but I hear Yamori's getting a little bold now, he's targeting the Fueguchi family, and he's searching for Rize." Kotone reached over to grab a bottle and poured Sayu some more drink.

Sayu nodded gratefully to the redhead. "Does he know she's dead?"

"Oh, she's not dead. Probably barely clinging to life, but she's not dead." Kotone swiftly corrected her superior.

Kyoko sent Kotone a sharp look. "She's part of V, that's why she's not dead yet. When I find her, she will be though. A disgrace to our proud ghoul heritage."

"Quite," Sayu murmured in agreement. "Also I think Kira might have figured out that the police, L, and V have suspected that Kira's a student. Based on Kira's previous actions, Kira will change the patterns, which is most unwise. L and V will then know Kira has access to police information, narrowing the suspects even more."

A loud shout and a glass shattering echoed from behind them, and two positively drunk men were glaring daggers at the other. Brandishing their fists, it seemed as if someone'd had way too much to drink. Bar brawls and fights were the funniest to watch. Kotone heaved an irritated sigh, grabbing the knife hidden underneath the counter as a precaution. Smart move. Sayu and Kyoko appeared as if they wanted to break up the fight but knew it would blow their cover majorly. The policemen observed the drunks with disgust and contempt.

"Onii-chan! We have troublemakers!" Kotone sang out dutifully.

Hasuno groaned in annoyance and hopped over the counter, hands in his pockets with a sour face. He approached the two drunks who were ready to fight.

"Oi, if you must fight, then get out of my bar and stay out on the streets," Hasuno demanded, bored to death with all the work he'd been doing.

One of the men angrily spat on the ground, a dark look in his eyes. "He 'sulted ma!"

"Did not! He did coz he a jerrrk!" The other slurred.

"Ooh this one's gonna be a good one," Sayu whispered gleefully to Kyoko.

Hasuno tsked, hating that he dealt with this practically every night. "Get the hell out. Now."

This only prompted the two men to swing their fists at Hasuno's slender body. The policemen were now officially horrified and moved to interfere, yet Hasuno merely ducked the fists and swung his leg out, kicking them both in the knees. Falling to the ground, they grunted in pain, and Hasuno whipped out two knives, pressing them against their throats.

"You have five seconds," Hasuno grinned wildly, his eye dancing in a controlled craze.

Needless to say, both men dashed outside in a panicked flurry, disappearing probably for good. Hasuno smirked in triumphant to himself, flipping the knives fancily back into their sheaths. Sayu sighed dramatically.

"Oh, I thought it would be a lot more entertaining. Pity," Sayu huffed, stabbing her straw back into her drink.

Kyoko was more concerned about how her uncle and his co-workers were going to deal with this new situation. Her uncle was turning just a bit red in anger. Well, it looks like it's time to leave now. Kyoko swiftly stood up, handing Mizuyuri some money for the drinks. She demurely smiled and pushed it back to her.

"Even my three best information brokers need money, especially with Kira making all the other underground market dealers go into hiding," Kyoko persisted, shoving the money into Mizuyuri's hand. "It'll seem suspicious to my uncle if I don't have to pay money to you. He didn't know I had relations at places like this, and if he finds out I'm associates with you, he'll sweep a background check on you and something tells me you don't want that."

Mizuyuri pondered that information only for a moment before accepting it. "I should have realized, sorry Ringleader."

"Don't mind, White Dove."

Kyoko gathered her bags, and Sayu hopped off the stool, taking the last desperate sip of her soda before darting after Kyoko. Their parental units followed closely, not saying a word until a few hundred feet away from the bar.

"I don't particularly like that bar," Mihiko spoke up. "The whole air seemed to radiate with a criminal sense, and that bartender had a knife!"

"I quite agree with Mikan-san. It's much too dangerous to return there." Chief Yagami gruffly agreed, sternly staring at his daughter.

"It's perfectly safe there," Kyoko stressed out, she really didn't want this conversation in front of the other policemen.

Somehow, at least Mogi caught and dragged the other three away, calling at his superiors that he'd see them tomorrow. Too bad her uncle didn't know Kyoko was an SSS+ rate half-ghoul, had the entirety of Hell's Circus behind her, and had a Shinigami and a Grim Reaper protecting her. Actually, it's much better if he never found that out. Her uncle was much too controlling.

"No, it's not," Mihiko gritted out.

Sayu was having a similar conversation with her father little ways down. The odds weren't looking good.

"I've been there more times than I can count, and I've never even come close to being in danger," Kyoko retorted monotonously.

That was actually the truth, because the last time Kyoko got threatened by a drunk woman, she almost killed the woman. Plus Hasuno and Mizuyuri came close to destroying the drunken woman as well, and the lady never returned. I think Kyoko hunted her down later and ate her. Or did she just kill her? See what age does to your memory? Terrible things.

"The bartender had a knife!" Mihiko vehemently protested. "No, much too dangerous."

This part slightly infuriated Kyoko, who was her uncle suddenly now get meddlesomely involved with her life when he had barely given her a bat of the eyelash in the past?

"Fujimiya-san only pulls those knives to kick out troublemakers who might threaten the safety of guests in the bar. Also, Fujimiya-san is more fond of students that adults," Kyoko pulled out one of her cards in a desperate last move.

"And why is that?" Her uncle crossly demanded. "And how do you know him so well?"

Kyoko knew he would ask this question, and was cunningly prepared for it. She needed these skills to lead a ghoul-human criminal organization. "He's also Fujimiya-sensei, our English teacher."

"But he's so young!"

AH, she knew that one would pop up too. "He graduated college at like, age 18. He's pretty much a genius."

Lure him, entice him, blind him, and then strike. I see what you're doing Kyoko. Reagan was having a fit about Mihiko above next to me, angrily saying how Reagan was a much better paternal figure since he was actually there in Kyoko's life, which was completely true.

That seemed to strike a chord in Mihiko's stubborn little brain. An internal battle was raging in his mind, you could tell from his tight grimace and tense eyes. Finally, after a good five minutes, he relented towards Kyoko's winning side of the debate.

"Fine," he reluctantly said. "You may continue to go."

A triumphant smirk mentally appeared, but Kyoko managed to keep her face neutral and void of any emotion.

"Mihiko-san! You're permitting her to continue going?" Yagami-san's voice shockingly called out.

"Yes, I am," Mihiko sighed. "If her teacher's there, she'll be fine."

Yagami seemed to withdraw his forbiddance as well. "But you may never go alone! Do you hear me Sayu, you must always go with at least one other person!"

Mihiko firmly agreed with that statement. Kyoko didn't care; she just knew she won the battle. And how sweet that victory was. But as the memories of the Acrobat's defeat in the 11th Ward resurfaced, her mood soured. She was going to have to visit the 12th Ward tomorrow to deal with the consequences. Inwardly she knew it was the right move instead of losing many more Acrobats battling over a base. Her pride was still wounded just a bit, however. Let me tell you; it's not a pleasant feeling.

* * *

The days continued as normal as they could go for Kyoko. She had paid her retreating Acrobats in the 12th Ward base, and they were all ashamed they were forced to retreat. Of course, Kyoko reassured all of them that it was better than dying, but she was proud to see their loyalty to her. And hers to them. She dealt with matters with Ketsueki, and reassigned many to them to the 12th Ward's border, to ensure Aogiri didn't try to cross any lines.

Also, she managed to get Iwalani to hack into her uncle's will and change her legal guardianship over to Yuudai-oiji and Kirirei-oba in the case of Mihiko dying. Successful for, since Iwalani made sure she couldn't be traced. Additionally, Kira had changed the times of Kira's killings; criminals were dying at every hour. Just as Sayu predicated. Kyoko had been visiting Anteiku delivering information to them, and gaining some from them as well. Acrobat control over the 12th, 16th, 17th, 19th, and 23rd Wards had been clearly established as well. The last cause of celebration was that Reagan was able to make his transfer to the Tokyo Grim Reaper Dispatch Division permanent. Hooray, am I right?

Currently, our protagonist heroine is walking down towards Asahi-Yorutsuki Automobiles, Electronics, and Robotics Corporation along with Iwalani. It was a company run by Asahi Yuudai and Asahi (née Yorutsuki) Kirirei. They run the large and very prosperous corporation, and Yuudai was also the Executive of Circle Cat's Ring of Darkness. His wife was an Officer of the Cat's Ring of Darkness. Asahi-Yorutsuki Corporation was run by Hell's Circus, the company itself had survived for decades before, but once Hell's Circus had been formed, Yuudai-san made it a haven to all Acrobats. All of its employees were part of Hell's Circus, and only Acrobats could work there, to keep their secrets. The colossal building also houses young orphaned children whose Acrobat parents had died, and the orphans live in the vast corporation building until they are old enough to live on their own. Lastly, Acrobats secretly make Quinques for their human Acrobats, and they hide their secret stash of Quinque steel from the CCG. The Corporation is also how the Acrobats fund themselves.

Upon entering the massive Corporation building, Kyoko and Iwalani started to walk past the front desk until they heard a "Ma'am!" Turning, Kyoko saw a young man, maybe 19 or 20, as the new receptionist. She also recognized him from the file Waratah gave her, he was their latest recruit from about five days ago. He pompously glanced down at them as they made her way to the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" He wispily asked.

Kyoko would have thought he would have known she was entitled to walk wherever she wished, but seeing as he had probably never met her, she figured he didn't know who she really was.

"All visitors wishing to pass further that customer services must have an appointment," he continued.

Oh for goodness sake.

"Rank." Iwalani abruptly stated.

"I'm sorry?" He replied blankly.

"What is your rank?" Kyoko demanded bluntly. "You're working here, meaning you're part of Hell's Circus. So rank?"

He sniffed happily. "Circle Crow, Ring of Darkness, Rank 9. What about you two? You're both so young; you're probably still both a Rank 10."

Oh, so somehow he made it to a Rank 9 already, and he was a human. Figures. She was also getting a bit tired from his arrogant attitude.

"Rank 0."

The moment she uttered those words out, he froze and stared in shock at her.

"R-r-r-r-rank 0?" He stuttered out, his hand shaking nervously and his pen fell from his hand.

"Circle C, Ring of Three, Rank 0," Kyoko added slyly, loving how she was making him squirm.

"Ringleader!" He squeaked out fearfully; every Acrobat recognized that rank title, whether they'd met the Ringleader of not.

This was really hilarious. Kyoko smirked, tapping her cheek with her fingernail lazily.

"Y'know, if you're going to be part of Hell's Circus, you better be able to recognize your Executives and Officers," Kyoko giggled, walking past the front desk now. "Only two of the Executives are older than 18, after all."

"Circle Crow, Ring of Darkness, Rank 0!" Iwalani trilled as they walked away.

The fear in his eyes was hysterically funny, as he recognized now Iwalani as the Executive for his Ring.

He nodded frantically while Kyoko and Iwalani walked briskly past him, she had already wasted too much time. Strolling past all the lab inventories, experimental rooms, and offices, Kyoko finally made it to the top floor, where the CEO's and President's offices were. It's also where the Executive meeting rooms were. She didn't even bother knocking before she entered the President's office. A bit impertinent, yes, but she needed to give very information to the President.

Luckily for Kyoko, Yuudai-ojii wasn't busy at all. He was in his early 40's, around the same age as Kyoko's uncle. He had messy, fluffy light orange hair (imagine Midoriya Izuku from Boku no Hero Academia's hairstyle) and bright brown eyes, and of average height, 179 cm (5'8). He smiled warmly at the two girls who just entered.

"Kyoko-chan, Iwa-chan, greetings and salutations."

"Salutations Ojii-san!" Iwalani beamed brightly, earning a chuckled from the man.

Kyoko merely nodded in greetings, but immediately sat and got straight to business. "Ojii-san, we've got trouble."

His brow furrowed concernedly. "How so?"

Iwalani plopped herself in the chair next to Yuudai-ojii. "They've sent Maceachthighearna-san, or my dad, out to head the investigation of Hell's Circus in the 11th Ward."

Yuudai-ojii sighed, setting down some papers he had been previously holding. "AH yes, I'd forgotten that your father, Iwa-chan, is a First Class Investigator."

Iwalani sniffed huffily. "Yeah, I know." Bitterness and scorn laced her words venomously.

Let's just say that she and her father didn't have a good relationship, borderlines almost abusive. He never hits her hard enough to leave a nasty mark though. Either way, Iwalani pleaded with me not to kill him, then her sick, dying grandma would probably die because Iwa-chan's dad does pay for the hospital treatments.

Yuudai stroked his chin in thought. "I would say lay low for a while, but there's too many of us to do that. We need that flesh our hunters bring."

"We could have hunters in each of the six wards we control and then send the majority to the 15th, where 75% of our Acrobats are." Iwalani proposed. "If we hunt mostly in the other wards, we could divert the CCG's attention to thinking we operate in the other wards, rather than here."

Kyoko mulled over that, an intriguing proposition. A few flaws, but workable.

"We'd be protecting the company and the more helpless kids here," Kyoko added on to that thought. "I'll look into it."

Yuudai-ojii cleared his throat and gaining the attention of his nieces. "Mado-san is closing in on the 20th however; I hear he and his partner Amon Koutarou are hunting Yamori, and Yamori himself is hunting both Rize and Fueguchi Asaki."

Iwalani tsked in vexed annoyance. "Why is Yamori targeting Fueguchi-san anyway?"

Kyoko shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't particularly on foreign matters. But even she couldn't dismiss the ominous looming in the air they all felt.

* * *

Amon was proud of his job. As an Investigator, he was able to hand out justice to the monsters known as ghouls, who polluted the earth. They messed up everything. It was the damn ghouls' fault that the planet was as dark and dangerous as it was. His partner, Mado-san, although slightly weird, was a very valuable investigator to the cause of wiping out the damned species. Yes, Amon was quite proud of his job and what it entailed. Currently, he and Mado-san were hunting down an A rank ghoul labeled #261. As they came to the dark section beneath a bridge, Amon could have sworn he saw movement. Could it be the ghoul?

Mado also noticed it and giggled insanely while pulling out his quinque, Amon copying his mentor's actions.

"Well well now, I think we've found our ghoul," Mado cackled quietly.

Walking in further, Amon braced himself; this was an A rank, almost an S. Any ghoul they encountered would have to be approached with extreme caution. But as the figure walked closer towards the light, Amon began to experience doubts. Soon, a young teenage girl, maybe 14 or 15, emerged into the light. She had long white hair, with the tips dyed various colors. Amon faltered, this didn't appear to be the ghoul they were hunting.

"No use avoiding us now ghoul, we've caught you," Mado grinned in wild delight.

The girl's eyes filled with shock, and she took a defense step back.

"M-m-me?" She stuttered fearfully. "I'm not a ghoul!"

"Then explain why you were walking in the same spot where ghoul #261 was spotted," Amon demanded.

She nodded feverishly in understanding. "I had stayed late at a friend's house in the 20th ward, and I was making my way home in the 15th."

Mado harrumphed and tsked mockingly. "Now, now, that seems like an excuse to me! Prove to us you're not a ghoul!" Mado flipped out a regular steel pocket knife, and Amon immediately saw what Mado was doing.

The girl shakingly held out her palm, and Mado sliced her palm with the knife. Bright crimson sticky blood spurted out, and instantly guilt flooded Amon. She was an innocent human girl. Mado's narrowed suspiciously yet he let her go.

"You were telling the truth, so sorry for bothering you," Mado apologized in a conceding tone, and started off.

Amon quickly bowed in actual apology. "Better get home soon, being out at night by yourself is very dangerous, miss…?"

"Eichhorst, Waratah Eichhorst." She answered rather curtly. "Thank you for that warning."

With that, Amon darted after Mado, noticing from the corner of his eye that she had also begun walking again. Catching up to his mentor, Amon heard the older man laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Amon inquired, a bit annoyed at Mado's actions towards an innocent girl.

"She may be human, but the putrid stench of ghoul lingered on her heavily," Mado replied lowly.

Was it just Amon's imagination, or did it suddenly feel like that girl was smirking and laughing at them?

* * *

Watching the Doves leave, Waratah smirked to herself. She really should have been an actress. In truth, they would never find #261 alive, or as Waratah knew the ghoul, Ishiwaka Asuka. Ishiwaka-san had stolen money from Hell's Circus, and since Waratah was in the area, she departed to kill the offender. She had killed Ishiwaka-san practically five minutes before the investigators showed up. It only took a swift cut with her knife, so no blood really got on Waratah. Which turned out to be life-saving for her, since she had run into Mado the Crazed Quinque Fanatic and Amon Koutarou.

Waratah snickered softly to herself. "Running a wild goose chase, idiot bastards."

She continued walking towards home, a small bounce in her step with a wild yet cold glee.

"Those damn doves didn't even realize one of Hell's Circus's Executives was right in front of them."

* * *

 **This is literally the longest chapter I've ever written, thanks to all who've read this! You've made my day, even if you didn't know it! Also who caught my Durarara! Reference?! It's just a small detail, so don't sweat it.**


	4. The Games played at Dinner

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Death Note or Tokyo Ghoul. HAPPY 2019! It's been winter for a while now. The problem is I live in the Heart of the Deep South, and there's really only two seasons here. Summer and winter, and it's practically summer 90% of the year. It'll be 80 degrees Fahrenheit until December and then it'll drop to 2 degrees Fahrenheit. It's crazy!**

* * *

Kyoko dragged her exhausted body towards Anteiku, needing a nice strawberry parfait. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Mado the Quinque Fanatic and his stupid extremely loyal lackey, Amon Koutarou. How lovely, they're closing in, aren't they? She walked briskly past them, not sparing them a second glance. Even Mado didn't notice the particular delicious scent of a half-ghoul around her, but humans didn't have that good of a nose.

Opening the door to Anteiku, it was Touka that greeted her and a tired looking Kaneki. What's he tired about? Oh the joys or being naïve and innocent, how quaint. I remember when I was younger when I carefree and independent of my nonexistent responsibilities. Or maybe free of the burdens of living for hundreds of years. Either way, it still was great. Of course, according to my father, I was never "innocent," but I beg to differ.

"Kyoko-kun, we'll have your parfait ready in a few minutes," Touka informed her, signaling to Irimi to start making it.

Kyoko grinned and sat behind the counter, pulling out her computer again. Koma chuckled warmly, seeing her exasperated expression.

"Homework?" Koma heartily snickered.

Kyoko groaned, nodding her head. I told her she shouldn't have put off that essay! It's coming to bite her in the ass as I said. "I have a ton of Circus Work to finish, not to mention I have to keep monitoring the Police for any new developments."

Touka's head tilted backward towards Kyoko. "Oh? What type of developments?"

"Such as if L has contacted the police directly yet, or if Kira's made another blunder," Kyoko elaborated more specifically on the subject.

She sighed after I gave her a stink eye, warning her that she'd better start on that essay before I'd steal her parfait. And perhaps to shut her mouth before it got her in trouble. Switching to her homework tab, she began typing the history essay, additionally pulling out her notebook with her notes. Kaneki peered over in her direction for a moment, pausing in his work.

"What's the essay about?" He inquired shyly.

What a lovely boy.

"The period when shoguns and emperors still ruled Japan," Kyoko mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Several days had passed since the times of the Kira Killings had changed, which was a totally stupid move if she thought so herself. That proved to the police that Kira had possible police information. Briefly, she paused in her homework to answer a rather important and pressing email from one of the Circus higher-ups, maybe rank 3 or 4. Something about the company's function or like that. The door jingled, and a flamboyant purple haired man with a French accent paraded himself into Anteiku.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Dear Lord help us all," she muttered dryly.

"Bonjour!" He said with a fancy flick and swish of his wrist.

"Tsukiyama," Touka greeted icily. "What do you want?"

He breathed in a flowery sense of the way. "As cold as ever I see, Kirishima-san. I just thought I'd drop by."

Kyoko snorted, not believing jack about the pervert's words. Tsukiyama half twirled around to spot her.

"Ah! Mademoiselle Mikan!" Tsukiyama beamed in glee. "How fares you on this wonderful morning!?"

"It's late afternoon, you idiot perv," Kyoko retorted spicily. "You're interrupting their work y'know."

He dismissed that with a wave of his pale hand, gliding towards Kaneki in obvious interest. Kyoko speculated Tsukiyama would figure out his true identity soon enough, and Kaneki was in the deep waters of the troubling ocean. She didn't usually like to hover over people, especially when they're weaklings who didn't know anything the world they lived in. There was a small voice in the back of her head that told her otherwise.

I snickered unapologetically, Kyoko must be conflicting with her options. I do hope she'll choose the latter. After Touka managed to shove the Gourmet out, Kaneki immediately had to ask who he was. I'd stay out of those stormy waters of the underground Kaneki dear, I don't think you're quite ready to face the depths of the terrible underground. It's bad enough the Gourmet has discovered you're existence, there's no doubt the clowns and V have also unearthed you, Kaneki Ken.

"Stay far away from him," Kyoko spoke out darkly before Touka could answer Kaneki. "He's a parasite of the 20th Ward. It isn't good that now he evens knows you exist." She lifted her ruby eyes to meet Kaneki's dark orbs. "He has too many connections in the underground. Trust me when I say he's one of the most dangerous individuals in the 20th."

Kaneki nodded slowly as if taking a moment to comprehend the information. Kyoko narrowed her eyes, making her mind up about now. Her conscience was eating her up, roaring like a lion and hissing like a snake. She shut her computer shut and stuffed it in her bag, ready to leave. Right before she left, Kyoko tossed Kaneki a ball of paper, and he shuffled around to open it.

"It's my personal number. If you need me, call." Kyoko shut the door gently, walking out of the shop and onto the sidewalk.

A nagging feeling was eating her stomach raw, Tsukiyama was planning something. He'd already gotten Kaneki's scent, what the Gourmet was going to do with that worried her. She sighed, before feeling a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and her hairs raised. She was being followed. How had she not noticed until now? Angrily, she hissed under her breath, her senses were getting duller.

She couldn't rely on me, that I knew for sure. If she randomly started talking into the air, she'd gain some attention for sure. So she did it herself. She played the role of a happy schoolgirl, twirling around and humming merrily. She also kept stopping in front of store windows, seemingly checking out the products and fix her hair. Very clever. I wonder when Reagan will finish his shift, I'll have to alert him of this new development. But Kyoko also tried to get home as soon as possible. She didn't think it was someone trying to harm or kill her, Kyoko felt no malicious intention coming off the person. She determined it was a male in his mid to late twenties.

A sudden thought struck her like a hammer. Was the police tailing her? Because her uncle was a policeman on the Kira case? Well, now that I think about it, it does make sense. They've already established the fact Kira is most likely a student, and has police connections, with a high chance on the police connections being on the Kira case. If so, that would make Yagami Light and Sayu, Kitamura Reiko, Eichhorst Waratah, and Mikan Kyoko the only suspects that fall into that category.

Dammit, she'd have to be extra careful in her house, her friend's houses and in public now. The only house she could possibly be safe in that she attended regularly is Akemi's home because Iwalani's father was an obsessive ghoul dove. Even then, Akemi's house wasn't purely safe proof. First, she'd have to figure out who was trailing her, of course, I already know the answer, as well as who Kira really is, but unless it gets life-threatening, what's the harm in a little fun?

* * *

Kyoko sighed, shutting her computer down. She wasn't entirely sure if there were any cameras in her room, but if there were, she knew the only places there could be a camera successfully hidden were in the ventilation systems and in the corner of her room. Therefore, she was currently sitting in a blind spot, where the possible cameras couldn't see her computer screen. She had several books and papers out on her bed sloppily, to feign her task of homework. As of currently, she was hacking into her uncle's files to glean any information she could. So far, there was nothing that stated anything about having policemen trail along the students related to the members of the Taskforce.

A coy smile reached Kyoko's lips. If her hypothesis was correct, then life had just gotten a taste of hilarious irony. Imagine, the Great L and V, the two greatest detectives in the world, not trusting the policemen they worked with! She didn't blame them, if she was a private detective, she wouldn't entirely trust the police as well. Yet, Kyoko knew how important trust and teamwork were in the police force, as it did in Hell's Circus. She gave a harsh laugh, they would crumble from the inside.

Just as she was about to actually do some homework, her phone beeped, alerting of a call. Curiously, she picked up her phone, it wasn't any of her Executives or Officers, and they all had a special ringtone based on rank, species, and circle. It was an unknown number.

"Moshi Moshi?" She said into the phone.

"A-ah! Mikan-san!"

Kaneki. What did he need her for? Burglary? In a tight spot with the CCG? A duel between another ghoul? Actually, those last two were a bit unreasonable.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Rize's favorite place with me at Tsukiyama's, he invited me and a guest of my choosing."

One, that sounded like a freshman in college was trying to ask her on a date when she was a second year in middle school, but since it was Kaneki, it probably was harmless. Two, TSUKIYAMA'S? Didn't Kyoko tell him specifically not to make contact with the Gourmet? Also, why was she her first choice? She would have thought Touka would have been better, but whatever he wanted she supposed. Additionally, Kyoko hated Rize but Kaneki didn't have to know that just yet.

She heaved a sigh, maintaining a cheerful voice. "Sure! What's the address?"

She clearly already knew the address, but she needed to make sure which one the show being held tonight. After receiving the address, she quickly changed into her black battle (machine washable) outfit, complete with her boots and crimson Kitsune mask and Acrobat armband tucked in her jacket. She was lucky Tsukiyama thought she was only a weak C rank ghoul and didn't know her true identity. She was also lucky enough that Tsukiyama hadn't caught her even more delicious than Kaneki's half-ghoul scent, it's probably because Reagan and I disguised her scent as a normal ghoul's years ago. She sighed again, tonight would be fun busting the MM Restaurant.

Picking up her phone again, she dialed the number she needed to pull this off. "Yuudai-ojii? I need you to pull together all the ghoul executives, and ONLY the ghoul executives, tonight, and 5 units from the Cat's Ring of Fire. I have a tracker on me, and when I press it, it'll alert your phone and signal our Acrobats to storm in the Gourmet's Restaurant. Be prepared to storm the moment I signal you."

"Wait, you're going to play bait as the main dish?" Yuudai-ojii's panicked voice echoed.

Kyoko snorted scathingly. "Blame Kaneki. Got my orders?"

"Understood, Ringleader…. Isn't there some safer way of doing this?"

"In our line of work, usually not. Also," Kyoko giggled lowly. "What's life worth if not but with a bit of fun and risk?"

As she hung up, another thought hit her and she groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, the policeman following me. Right."

Well, rooftop escape it was. Silently, she unlocked the window on the backside of the house, before slithering her way out in complete silence. Twisting her body around, she quietly pulled out her kagune as hooks, and three of the red tails grasped a ledge on the roof, and she pulled herself up. She glanced downwards, the policeman was gone. Probably to turn in for the night. In the stillness of the night, Kyoko leaped across to another house, landing silently. Rooftop runs are delightfully fun, although I flew the entire time.

After a good while, Kyoko leaped to the ground where Tsukiyama's place was, ready to roll. Entering, she was led to Kaneki in an elaborate dining room, where her keen eyes sharply caught Kaneki's well-dressed attire. The fool, he didn't even remotely suspect a trap? Ah wait, this was the trap.

He greeted her with a warm smile. "Mikan-san! Thank you for joining me on such short notice."

She waved him off. "Don't mind, and you can call me Kyoko-kun."

Additionally, she caught that Kaneki had taken a few sips of the coffee the maid had brought out. She irritably growled shortly under her breath, was he not even thinking it might have been drugged? His loss, and if he gets eaten then oh well. He wasn't her responsibility. Kaneki gave a surprised shout when the floor began moving upwards and the lights shut off, Kyoko knew better, the games and dinner were about to begin.

The lights flashed, and they were standing in the middle of a large arena styled room. Although Kyoko had attended these in the past for recon, she'd never actually been on the bottom to be served as dinner. The gasps and calls of excitement and pleasure rang around the audience, clearly, they liked what they saw. I myself was sitting on a ledge in the shadows of the ceiling, even though no one could see me except Kyoko.

"Tonight's main dish is are two ghouls!" The announcer called out.

The gasps of delight morphed into ones of confusion and bewilderment. Obviously, none of them were expecting cannibalism. Yet as Tsukiyama emerged and explained the wonderful scent of Kaneki, he dropped a handkerchief with Kaneki's blood staining it. Stalkerish anybody? The cries of happiness and bliss resurfaced.

"I do wonder what the flavor a ghoul who smells like a human possesses!" Tsukiyama declared Kaneki's death sentence glamorously.

Kaneki fell to his knees in despair, the biting harsh reality sinking in.

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't even remotely expect this?" Kyoko cut in bluntly, without a single hint of sympathy evident in her voice. "He is the Gourmet, of a ghoul restaurant."

"I-I…" Kaneki trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Kyoko sighed, patting his head. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of here. I am the infamous Kitsune, rated SSS+ after all. Most of the ghouls here are probably rated A or lower."

She could tell it didn't really help settle his nerves, she hoped Touka would give him a long and hard beating after this. Kyoko was thoroughly pissed, but she couldn't wait to witness the faces of those who would recognize her. Confetti fell to the floor in celebration, disgusting Kyoko.

"Now, here is the scrapper who will be serving tonight's main dishes!"

Scrapper… wasn't that Juuzou boy a former scrapper? He's friends with Akemi I believe.

The gate behind them creaked and began to lift in an Ancient Roman Colosseum style. Thunderous footsteps thudded, and a large beefy man with a red mask and a huge meat cleaver emerged into the light. Kyoko hissed, the scrapper had clearly been given too many steroids but was probably a stupid, slow lumbering idiot. He released a revolting blech and sauntered towards them. Kyoko started to run on the opposite side when she glanced back and almost tore her hair out of her skull. The sight of Kaneki frozen like a deer in headlights was increasing annoying.

Did he have a death wish or something? It wasn't until the meat cleaver came crashing down did Kaneki regain his senses and run.

"You BAKA! RUN KANEKI!" Kyoko screeched, already on the other side.

She wouldn't reveal her true identity just yet, and she'd let Kaneki have the majority of the fun. After all, she'd be able to kill the scrapper in less than three seconds, but she wanted to see Kaneki's skills first hand. In response, Kaneki bolted and whipped off his jacket, throwing it in the scrapper's face and bought some time. He continued to sprint towards to where Kyoko was leisurely leaning against the wall and attempted to open the tightly closed door.

"Are you that stupid?" Kyoko snickered. "Do you really think the doors will open? Even in the midst of fear and battle, you've got to keep your head on your shoulders, literally and figuratively."

Apparently, this Taro scrapper was one of Madam A's, Kyoko never did like that disgusting woman. Taro sliced his meat cleaver at Kaneki, who impressively dodged each of the swings.

"Well, you're not terrible at dodging," Kyoko muttered, keeping notes to herself.

She watched as the meat cleaver hit the wall and got stuck, prompting Kaneki to run behind Taro and kick him in the back of the head.

Kyoko let out a garbled laugh, "that was so weak!"

Yeah, the kick did absolutely nothing. Kyoko was certain the audience was wondering why both of them hadn't used their kagune yet, or why she wasn't doing anything. She patted her mask inside her jacket, not just yet… Andddddddddd then Kaneki decided to be clumsy and slip on a puddle of past spilled blood. It gave Taro just enough time to leap forward and kick Kaneki into the wall. Ouch.

"It seems the drug in the coffee has begun to take effect," Kyoko mused, loud enough for Kaneki. "You really shouldn't drink things from strangers."

Swiftly, a lot than expected, Taro grabbed Kaneki by the neck and began to crush his windpipe. Kaneki was feebly struggling, and Kyoko started to dart forward, the situation dire enough. However, she came to an abrupt halt when the gasps of shock rang out around the arena.

"Don't tell me… he released his kagukan?" Kyoko whispered in both admiration and irritation.

Kaneki wrangled himself out of Taro's meaty hands and punched him halfway across the Colosseum, Kyoko skittered backward to avoid getting squashed.

"Nice job Kaneki, you almost landed the beefcake on me!" She yelled indignantly, watching the scrapper roll around on the floor pathetically.

But to be fair, Kaneki was also pathetically trying to get up, and Mr. Taro was lumbering his way over to her senpai. Kyoko sighed, beginning to pull out her mask from her jacket's pocket. That is until Tsukiyama impaled his fist through Taro.

"Everyone, I'm terribly sorry for all the commotion, I had no idea he was a so-called one-eyed ghoul," Tsukiyama "apologized." "However, I have no intention of ruining tonight's dinner, instead, why don't we enjoy Madam A's pet scrapper?" And with that, Tsukiyama completely tore through the scrapper, who died hearing his owner yell angrily at him.

Taro was going to die anyway, his name was on Reagan's death list I glanced at earlier. A fitting death. Tsukiyama calmly walked forward and knelt next to Kaneki, explaining it was just supposed to be a joke and asked for forgiveness. That lying bastard, he just wants Kaneki for himself. Kyoko was two steps away from doing the same thing to Tsukiyama that he did to Taro.

"Tsukiyama, get away from him." Kyoko's cutting voice echoed throughout the arena. "Or I'll kill you."

The absurd idea that a mere "C" rated ghoul threatened to kill Mr. MM the Gourmet made the watching ghouls crack up in twisted amusement. A cold cruel smirk folded onto Kyoko's face.

"Eh? You would kill moi?" Tsukiyama pressed a silky smooth hand to his chest in "horror." "Could you even?"

Kyoko nodded with a malicious grin. "You and your appalling, revolting restaurant. I want to paint this entire room with your crimson blood."

She released all nine scarlet tails, putting on her mask and armband and laughed icily as the room erupted into terrified and terrorized screams upon recognizing her. She pressed the tracker and heard her Acrobats already burst their way inside the room.

"After all," Kyoko continued in Tsukiyama's direction. "Hell's Circus' Acrobats always put on a good show."

The next hour or so was hell for the ghouls who came for dinner and a show and instead received a massacre. Although she would have liked to kill him, Kyoko reluctantly left Tsukiyama alive, a nagging feeling in her stomach told her he was somehow important in the future. Hell's Circus completely demolished the restaurant, ghoulish corpses littered the ground and blood stained the walls. Kyoko herself enjoyed ripping apart ghouls with her kagune, giving her a sort of rush. She did admit it was hysterically hilarious watching Yuudai-ojii manically laugh while blowing up bombs he planted, causing escaping ghouls to fly through the air. Was he really 41 years old?

Kyoko raked her fingernails across a female ghoul's face and stabbed her with her kagune, then tossed her body to the side. Gazing around, she guessed they were almost finished. She heard a flap of crystal clink behind her, and she knew exactly who it was. Tengokuno Akemi was probably the nicest person Kyoko had ever met and would meet. Although she was only 19, she worked at the CCG as an intern psychologist (and spy). She was also extremely beautiful, white shoulder length hair with a turquoise ribbon and smooth pale skin. She had Heterochromia iridium, so one of her eyes was gold and the other silver. She was also Kyoko's same height, 160 cm (5'2).

Lastly, Akemi was the Executive for the Ghoul Ring of Death, SSS+, named the Bird of Paradise, and probably the most feared assassin in Tokyo. She landed next to Kyoko, brandishing her white Ukaku kagune. Her Ukaku resembled white bird wings, with several "feathers" colored different colors. The oxymoron killed Kyoko every time.

"How many escaped?" Kyoko inquired for a report.

"At least 25," Akemi swiftly answered, abruptly releasing a white kagune feather, which impaled itself into a retreating ghoul's throat.

Kyoko nodded, not entirely liking the answer. She was proud of her Acrobats but angry they let at least 25 ghouls escape. She wanted all their throats to have been thrown out.

Akemi seemed to notice Kyoko's tension and gently laid a hand across the younger girl's shoulder. "You're not allowed to feel frustrated. We completed our mission, now it's time to pull back so the Doves can't detect us. We did kill Sir Black, a high ranking member of the ghoul restaurant, that's an accomplishment."

Kyoko sighed, gazing up at the ceiling, I waved smartly with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, but we failed to kill Souta from the Clowns," Ketsueki's dismayed voice slithered up next to them, he landed gracefully on the banister. "I almost had him too."

Kyoko's shoulders sagged while Akemi elbowed Ketsueki in the stomach. "It's fine. Killing Souta would only make the Clowns angry and they might retaliate. Let's wrap this up, it's a school night."

"Hey Kyoko-kun," Ketsueki said, glancing downwards. "What do you want us to do with that artificial half ghoul?"

Kyoko also glanced down to see Kaneki sitting motionlessly, still on the floor. "Leave him to me."

She leaped down, landing near Kaneki and walked towards him. She knelt down, poking his forehead. "Oi, get up. Go home. I'll have one of my Acrobats escort you, take a shower, you reek of ghoul blood."

Taking Kaneki's pale hand, Kyoko hauled him to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the door. "Akemi, get him home for me, would you?"

Akemi gave a big thumbs up, Kaneki was in excellent hands. Kyoko turned one last time in the 19-year-old's direction.

"Oh Kaneki."

He slowly twisted his head around, his dark eyes dull yet bright with fright.

"I was never going to let you die. You were never in danger," Kyoko said simply, but knowing it answered his unspoken question. "Just have Yomo-san or Touka-chan teach you to fight better. You have amazing reflexes though. Now get home."

I wouldn't call that comforting, but it seemed to work a bit for Kaneki.

* * *

It had been two days since she had her Acrobats wreck the Ghoul Restaurant, and the policeman was still following her. She had her suspicions that it wasn't a policeman, he certainly wasn't Japanese, European or American by the looks of it. CIA, Interpol, or FBI, those were the top choices of Kyoko's list on which organization her stalker belonged to. Rolling around on her bed aimlessly, Kyoko ended up lying on her back staring at the ceiling. What would be her next move? She still didn't know who Kira really was, but she had narrowed it down to Kitamura Reiko and Yagami Light. Out of those choices, it was probably Light-san because she had met Kitamura-san before. And that girl Reiko was dumber than rocks, she didn't have the brains or cunningness that Kira had.

She mused over her options, it was definite Light was being stalked, as well as Sayu and Waratah. She had already alerted them of course, and they pretended to be normal middle school girls, covering themselves. It was also the main reason she didn't want her human executives to participate in crippling the Ghoul Restaurant She could ask Sayu to put secret recordings and cameras in Light's room to glean any information. Speak of the devil, Sayu was calling her.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kyoko-kun! There's been a new development."

Kyoko sat up straight on her bed, wide awake. "What type?"

"Kira is apparently now experimenting on the kills, the victims are performing really strange actions before dying."

She knew exactly what that meant. "Kira's testing if the Death Note really works the way it says."

Sayu made a noise of agreement. "Just as I was thinking. Anything else you need me to do?"

"I need you to put several recordings and cameras in Light's room and monitor his actions. If he's going anywhere besides school, find out where and tell me immediately." Kyoko ordered, knowing Sayu had no problem with it. "Actually, I think I'll also have one of our Acrobats from Circle Death follow him."

"Sounds good, I can do that. Oh, the people trailing us are FBI agents from America," Sayu added.

"Huh? How'd you find that out?" Kyoko was genuinely intrigued by how her friend had managed to get that scoop.

Sayu giggled bubbly from the other side of the phone. "I had one of my Fire Crows trail him and pickpocket him. She took a glance at the wallet and saw his FBI status, then returned it to him saying he 'dropped it.'"

A fairly good plan, not the best but decent. "You're having her lay low until the FBI agents leave, right? He's seen her face."

"Of course I am," Sayu replied quickly. "Will you have a ghoul or human follow Light?"

"I'm thinking a Ghoul from the Ring of Death since if Light really is Kira, and if he has the Shinigami Eyes, Light can't kill them," Kyoko explained briefly, tugging on a sock. "But then if Light manages to find out the real name, he'll wonder why the Death Note didn't work since Death Notes don't work on Ghouls."

"I'd still say a ghoul," Sayu chipped in. "But it's your call. I'm going to have to go now, Mom wants some help with dinner."

"Sayonara."

Kyoko tossed her phone onto the other side of the bed, sighing once more. What to do, what to do. Making dinner might be a nice start. She doubted her uncle would be home tonight, he was barely home even before the Kira case. Now, she was lucky to see him at least once a week. Not that she cared that much anyway though. Quickly, she typed out a brief email to Akemi 'requesting' a ghoul to be deployed to monitor Light's whereabouts.

Trudging down the stairs, she lit the stove and pulled out a pan, dropping some dinner ingredients in to make some food. Something easy and light, since it would be just her. Then her phone rang…. Again. But this time she was greatly surprised, it was dear old Uncle Mihiko.

"Ojii-san? I thought you were out working late again tonight," she was genuinely shocked.

"I decided to take a small break, I'm coming home for dinner, and so are the Yagamis, Eichhorsts, and Matsuda because he's such a lonely bachelor," her uncle responded with a small sigh and chuckle.

Oh shit. "How much time do I have?"

"I'd say about in an hour, we'll all be there."

"AN HOUR? WHAT THE HELL?" Kyoko all but shrieked, furious at this new information.

"Kyoko! Do not use that type of language!" Her uncle snapped harshly, no doubt disappointed in her.

Kyoko didn't care. She'd have to call in reinforcements to help her, this really sucked. Abruptly she hung up, whipping out pots and pans, ingredients and cooking materials. Yakitori maybe, with sushi, mochi, miso soup, and grilled vegetables. Kyoko released a loud and irritated shriek, fiercely chopping meat.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Mom….. Wanna help?" Kyoko flashed a beaming and pleading grin.

I sighed warmly, floating down and making myself visible, picking up a knife and started to slice some vegetables. " **You know you can't call on me every time you need cooking help**."

Kyoko laughed that off, "yeah I know, but I know when, and it's not now."

" **Should I call Reagan too**?" I asked curiously, laying the vegetables on the pan to be grilled. **"You know how deliciously scrumptious his soups are."**

"If you wish, Okasan," Kyoko responded demurely.

That's a no then. I knew there were no cameras or bugs in the house, which led me free to aid Kyoko in her cooking schemes. Kyoko was a good enough cook, but I was an excellent cook, not to brag of course. Who am I kidding? No one. With the two of us, we managed to be finishing up right as the police officers arrived. My cue to exit, I quickly disappeared but stayed in the kitchen. Mihiko-san entered, with Chief Yagami, Matsuda, and Gilbert and Merindah Eichhorst, Waratah's parents.

They were cold, indifferent, and like Mihiko-san, loved their job as police officers more than their daughter. Gilbert was tall, much taller than the normal Japanese man, he was proudly "Prussian." I say German since Prussia is dissolved but whatever. Merindah was short, the average height for a Japanese woman, and she could pass for a Japanese woman if not for her darker skin. One of the few Aboriginals left. I don't think they are involved in the Kira case but through their daughter, they have gotten to know Mihiko-san.

As most Japanese people would describe them as Foreigners. They had done a nice job making a decent life in Japan instead of sticking with their home nations Germany and Australia.

Kyoko bowed in polite hospitality, noting none of the Yagami family had arrived except for the Chief, and Waratah hadn't appeared.

"Kyoko-chan, thank you for making dinner on short notice," Mihiko-san told his niece, offering his idea of praise.

Kyoko wryly smirked, knowing his intentions. "Welcome home, Ojii-san."

The adults convened for a bit while Kyoko escaped to her room, hiding any evidence of her previous activities.

" **Guilty perhaps?"** I snickered, watching Kyoko hastily close out tabs on her computer.

"Merely a precaution Mom."

Kyoko was just finishing stuffing some Circus information away when she heard the door open downstairs and heard more people enter her home. Must be the rest of the guests, as she heard three female voices and one male. Light. Kyoko hissed at the name. She had no confirmation that Light was Kira, but everything else about the boy made her skin crawl.

"His perfectness seems too perfect," Kyoko murmured aloud. "And I would know."

With those parting words, Kyoko exited her room, shut the door, and slipped on her mask of emotions. Upon entering the rooms downstairs, she donned a whole new persona, the one she let others see except for a few.

"Kyoko-kun," Waratah greeted politely, taking an unseen glance at the stern stare her mother was giving.

Sayu had less dignity, throwing her arms around Kyoko in a jubilant hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Kyoko snorted. "You mean literally two days ago."

Sayu waved a hand carelessly, a bright smile on her face. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Like Kyoko, Sayu and Waratah wore cleverly crafted masks of their own, and not ones Uta made. Dinner was a pleasant affair, the three girls maintained their airs of young schoolgirls who enjoyed hanging out with their friends. All the while, Kyoko knew Light was watching her ever so carefully. She gave him no reason to suspect her except that she was also "too perfect". And she loved the dull annoyance in his eyes.

It appeared as if Waratah's parents weren't giving her too much trouble, merely ignoring their daughter's presence and conversing with the other adults. In some ways that's good, and in others, it wasn't. Ah, with her parents, one could never tell. The dinner itself wasn't a problem, it was after that caused the tension.

Chief Yagami gave a curious glance to Kyoko, his eyes grey and stormy. "So Mikan-san, what do you think of Kira?"

Kyoko caught a glimpse of interest in Light's own eyes. Clearly, the Chief was ignoring his wife's exasperated sighs, poor woman. Well, she won't be lasting much longer anyway. Sayu stealthily mouthed 'go ahead.'

"I think…." Kyoko started hesitantly, signaling to Waratah with her eyes to watch Light. "I believe that evil criminals do deserve to die and that Kira is doing the world a favor by killing them."

Dear Mihiko-san, and the other police officers were growing a bit red in the face, while Light held a triumphant yet hidden smirk.

"However," Kyoko clarified, "some criminals could be innocent, and some offenses aren't worth the death penalty, yet Kira kills them anyways. Who is Kira to decide who dies and when? Kira isn't God, why is Kira get to be the one to make the choice of death? Kira shouldn't."

A few personal feelings involved in that statement.

Her uncle looked appeased and even a bit proud at Kyoko's words. She is so sneaky sometimes. Light was the one now with the red eyes flashing angrily and seething. Ryuk was cackling his head off behind Light, good thing I can be invisible to Shinigami eyes as well. Waratah's parents' glares were lessened while Waratah herself breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"You scared me there for a moment, I thought my parents wouldn't let me talk to you ever again," Waratah muttered later in Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko returned it with a cheeky grin. "But would you have really let them stop you?"

"That you are correct, my foxy friend."

The rest of dinner was spent quietly. The adults conversed with their "grown-up" talk while the three girls chatted amiably about silly, trivial things like boys, grades, and upcoming events. All three of them eyed Light carefully throughout the entire dinner, although the perfect boy appeared mostly interested in the adult conversations, he was also keeping tabs on the girls' topics of talk. I was positively mad with delight and laughter, the entire time dinner was occurring, the four youths in the room were in essence spying on the other! It was a spy movie to the fullest! After dinner, the parents and the old lonely bachelor named Matsuda settled into the living room to chat some more while the girls had been stuck with cleanup.

"Alright, are you ready?" Kyoko announced with all seriousness. "This moment could decide the very principles of our friendship. There's no backing out after this moment."

"We're in," Sayu confirmed with a tone of finality, Waratah nodded her head

Kyoko gave a short clipped nod to Light, who was giving them three looks of both "are you really stupid?" and amusement. "We must extend our thanks to Yagami-san, who graciously is acting as our mediator."

"More like dragged into the role," the older boy muttered.

Kyoko conveniently chose to ignore that. "Three, two, ONE!"

The three girls each snatched a straw from Light's hands.

"YESSSS!" Kyoko trilled happily, jumping up and down in ecstasy.

Waratah collapsed to the floor, sobbing dramatically while Sayu high fived Kyoko in triumph. All the while Light couldn't decide whether they were geniuses or complete idiots.

"Stuck…..with….dish duty….." Waratah looked at the short straw in her head with distraught. "Oh straw, why did you betray me?"

Kyoko stuck her tongue out childishly at her European friend. "That's what you get for pulling the short straw! Besides I made dinner! You've got no right to complain!"

"But…but…but!" Waratah protested indignantly, shaking her fist with the straw tightly clutched between her fingers.

"Take your punishment like a woman!" Sayu cackled insanely, her eyes wild in amusement and with bragging rights.

"I DEMAND A REDRAW!"

"YOU THREE SHUT UP!" Mikan-ojii bellowed from the other room in exasperation and extreme annoyance.

Light concluded they were bumbling idiots.

* * *

I **finally got this chapter out, I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update it! How many of you settled chores with** yuor **siblings like that? My sisters and I never divided chores like that but we did make sure the playing field was fair (mostly).**

 **Leave a review and have a good day!**


End file.
